Une histoire de philtre
by catangels4
Summary: Akkarin est au courant du harcèlement de Regin sur Sonea. Il est au courant que la classe ne l'aime pas. Il va y remédier. Avec ses méthodes à lui. Et si son plan fonctionne, Regin prendra un tout autre chemin vis à vis de Sonea.
1. Chapter 1

**Note importante:Je ne possède aucun de ces personnages. Cette fic est mise en M (on va parler de sexe et de masturbation les enfants), vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Note de l'auteur : « _OH MON DIEU ELLE ECRIT DE NOUVEAU ET UNE NOUVELLE HISTOIRE MAIS LES AUTRES NE SONT PAS TERMINEES CA VEUT DIRE QU'ELLE VA ENFIN LES FINIR ET PUIS SI CA SE TROUVE ELLE NE FINIRAS PAS CELLE CI »._ Pour ceux qui me lisaient avant,j'imagine que ce retour doit vous inspirez une petite inquiétude (ma vanité me fait espérer que vous êtes un peu content aussi!). Je vais être brève, je ne reviens pas sur Fanfiction pour toutes mes fics. J'aimerais vous dire que je vais m'y remettre et tout finir,mais ce ne seras pas le cas. Au moment où je vous met en ligne ce premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire, tout le reste est déjà terminé. La fin de cette fic est écrite,je n'ai plus qu'à la poster. C'est une petite histoire sans vanité,qui est là comme ça. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

Les hauts magiciens s'étaient rassemblés sur le toit, pour une réunion d'urgence. La veille, le seigneur Lorlen avait découvert Sonea acculait par une quinzaine d'autres novices qui, après l'avoir épuisée, la frappaient à coup d'éclairs assommants. Le chef en était bien entendu le novice Regin. Sonea avait d'abord demandé à l'administrateur de ne rien dire à son tuteur, le haut seigneur Akkarin. Mais, en acceptant de se taire, Lorlen aurait le sentiment d'être complice des mauvais traitements de la jeune fille. Il l'avait donc emmené voir dame Vinara qui l'avait examiné s'assurer que ses blessures n'étaient pas graves. Elles ne l'étaient pas, mais après le départ de la jeune fille, dame Vinara avait avoué à l'administrateur qu'elle avait sondé l'esprit de la jeune fille et qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle devant le haut seigneur et les autres. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là. Et en voyant que les autres commençaient à s'impatienter, Lorlen prit la parole.

« -Je vous remercie d'être venue ici. Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est parce que nous avons à traiter une affaire importante, mais qui ne doit pas être connue de tous les magiciens de notre guilde. Hier, j'i trouvé une quinzaine d'élève sans prenant à coup d'éclairs assommants à la novice Sonea. »  
Quelques murmures de désapprobation montèrent dans l'air.

«-Des éclairs assommants? demanda Akkarin, visiblement surpris  
-Oui, répondit Lorlen, après l'avoir épuisée et avoir fait voler en éclats son bouclier. Quand je suis arrivée, Sonea était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se couvrir la tête pour se protéger. Je peux identifier la plupart des novices, le chef en étant bien sûr Regin. J'ai emmené Sonea voir dame Vinara, à qui je laisse la parole.  
-Merci, administrateur Lorlen, reprit la soigneuse, j'ai soigné les blessures qui, si elles n'étaient pas mortelles, ne devaient pas être prises à la légère. Sans le dire à Sonea, j'en ai profité pour sonder son esprit.  
-Et pourquoi avoir fait ça? demanda le guerrier Ykmo, surpris  
-J'ai remarqué qu'elle mentait quand je lui demandais comment elle se sentait ou si elle avait mal quelque part. Je voulais de véritables réponses. Alors... Je n'ai sondé que ses sentiments, mais je peux vous affirmer qu'elle souffrait beaucoup.  
-Qu'avez-vous ressentis d'autres? demanda Rothen, de l'inquiétude dans la voix  
-Beaucoup de tristesse et, surtout, une solitude énorme et très pesante Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer mais le fait d'être soit ignorée soit méprisée lui pèse beaucoup sur le moral. Si sa classe s'était dans un premier temps montré relativement amicale avec elle, le vol de la plume a-  
-Le supposer vol de la plume corrigea Rothen  
-Oui, le supposé vol, à achever de mettre les élèves contre elle.  
-Sans compter, continua doucement le haut seigneur, que le seul ami qu'elle a eu a été victime d'un « accident » parce qu'il était son ami justement. »

Les mages ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

« -Pardon? demanda Lorlen  
-Je vous parle de ce garçon, Poril. J'ai mené ma petite enquête quand il s'est brûlé les mains, assez gravement pour ne pas pouvoir suivre de cour pendant un moment. Son histoire d'encre prenant feu m'a semblé suspecte, de même que sa manière d'éviter Sonea après cet incident. Et, comme mon devoir est de veiller sur ses élèves, je suis allé le questionner un peu. Il a fini par m'autorise une lecture de vérité, après avoir lutté pendant un moment.  
-Et... Et donc? fit Rothen, la gorge sèche, craignant que la magie noire n'ait eut un rôle dans cet événement  
-Regin lui a brûlé les mains en lui promettant de recommencer s'il rester ami avec Sonea. Poril a eu tellement peur qu'il a obéi, mais d'après ce que j'en ai vu dans son esprit, il le regrette beaucoup, sans pour autant savoir comment remédier à cette situation. »  
Un silence s'installa pendant un court instant. Lorlen réfléchi, soulager qu'Akkarin n'est pas fait usage de sa magie noire sur un novice (à moins qu'il ne le dise pas, mais cela semblait vraiment trop peu probable)puis finit par reprendre la parole.

« -De toute évidence, nous devons faire quelque chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de nous mêler de querelles entre novices, mais je pense qu'ici nous avons largement dépassé le stade de la simple querelle. Si nous ne faisons rien, rien ne nous garantis que les choses ne s'empirera pas jusqu'au jour où nous aurons un accident malheureux. Nous devons donc faire quelque chose.  
-Et que pouvons-nous y faire, nous ne pouvons pas forcer ces novices à devenir ami avec elle ! Fit le seigneur Ykmo avec fatalisme. Et toute puissante qu'elle est, et ce malgré mes efforts, elle refuse encore et toujours de faire usage de sa force quand les autres la turlupinent.  
-Il y aurait bien un moyen...souffla le haut seigneur. Mais je doute que tout le monde soit d'accord avec moi.  
-Quelle est votre idée, haut seigneur? demanda poliment la guérisseuse  
-Mon idée serait de forcer un peu les choses au moyen de quelques ustensiles, bien entendu complètement inoffensif. Le but est que Regin laisse Sonea tranquille et que ses camarades reconnaissent leur faute vis-à-vis d'elle. Or, ils ne le feront jamais. Nous pourrions les aider à leurs dépens. »

Cette réponse, qui n'en était pas une au passage, laissa perplexes les magiciens pendant quelques minutes où ils cherchèrent où voulait en venir le haut seigneur. Lentement, Lorlen commença à comprendre et en fit un bond.

« -Vous ne pensiez quand même pas utiliser des filtres à émotions sur les élèves! s'exclama-t-il  
-Vous avez tapé juste, administrateur Lorlen répondit le concerner, non sans amusement dans la voix  
-Mais... Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Nous passons notre temps à leur parler d'honneur et d'éthique, de ne pas faire du mal aux gens, de ne pas utiliser la magie pour ce genre de choses, et nous le ferions-nous pour régler ce problème de novice justement . Et puis leur libre arbitre ! Et-  
-Seigneur Lorlen, les philtres d'émotions ne créent pas de sentiment et ne contrôlent pas la volonté. Ils ne servent qu'à rendre un sentiment assez fort pour en être remarqué et perturbant. De plus, à partir du moment où les élèves auront fait ce qu'il faut pour que ce sentiment n'est plus de raisons d'exister, le philtre cessera d'agir de lui-même. Pour plus de détails, voyez avec l'alchimiste et seigneur Rothen ! De plus, si nous nous contentons de faire subir à ces novices une autre leçon de morale, ils se contenteront de faire oui de la tête avant de s'en prendre de plus belle à Sonea. »  
Lorlen fit la moue. C'était vrai. Mais il restait quand même sceptique. Et à voir la tête des autres, il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Surtout dame Vinara, si on en jugeait par ses lèvres pincées et son regard dur.

« -Et quel genre de philtre avez-vous en tête? demanda justement celle-ci. Et surtout, comment le leur donner, parce qu'ils ne le prendront pas d'eux-mêmes.  
-J'y ai déjà pensé. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux. Dans ces occasions, on donne aux élèves de la classe entière une tasse de sumi de grande qualité. Or, nous sommes predi et le predi, Sonea mange avec moi. Nous profiterons de ces tasses de sumi pour y mettre les philtres. Et quant au philtre, pour tous, je pensais à celui de culpabilité. Ça devrait être bien assez fort.  
-Vous chargerez vous de les mettre? demanda Ykmo  
-Bien entendu. Et je m'engage à prendre la responsabilité en cas de problème, quel qu'il soit. »

Lorlen fit la moue. Cette histoire de philtre ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Dans la mentalité des magiciens, il était très mal vue à faire usage de l'un de ces philtres. On leur donnait des noms de sentiments, mais en fait, il ne servait pas à créer des sentiments (malgré de nombreuses tentatives, les magiciens en étaient toujours totalement incapables). Il servait plus de... « chatouilleur de nerfs » si l'on pouvait dire. Comme certaines plantes avaient des propriétés pour le cœur et l'estomac, certaines pouvaient agir sur certaines parties du cerveau et, dans le cas de ces philtres, c'était pour la plupart du temps, ont utilisé des plantes qui agissaient sur la partie « sentimentale » du cerveau. Et, dès le début, on apprenait aux novices à mépriser ce genre d'accessoires (ce qui n'empêchait pas certains de se lancer ensuite dans un commerce de philtre «d'amour » dans la plèbe).

Mais effectivement, cela semble une décision assez sensée et quasi sûre de fonctionner. De plus, ils avaient déjà fait l'impasse sur un bon nombre de règles de la guilde, rien qu'en acceptant Sonea parmi eux. Une fois de plus ou de moins...

« -Cela me semble bon...finit par dire l'administrateur Lorlen. Et concernant la punition de Regin ?  
-Oh, quant à Regin, je lui réserve autre chose. Rien de mauvais, pas d'inquiétudes. »  
Les mages le pressèrent de questions, mais le haut seigneur refusa d'y répondre, en leur réclamant leur confiance. Rothen et Lorlen se regardèrent brièvement, inquiets malgré tout.

–

Sonea sorti des appartements d'Akkarin en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Comme d'habitude le repas avait été délicieux mais rempli d'angoisse. Elle n'arrivait jamais à se détendre en présence de son tuteur. Heureusement que la nourriture était assez bonne pour qu'elle puisse l'avaler (et la gardée). Aujourd'hui, elle avait même eu le droit à une tasse de raka délicieux. Takan lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'aujourd'hui, on fêtait l'anniversaire de l'un de ses camarades de classe. On distribuait normalement du sumi, mais il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

« -J'aurais dû lui demander d'où venait ce raka d'ailleurs...pensa-t-elle en se rendant à l'université en traversant rapidement les jardins encore humides de la fraîcheur hivernale »

C'était une bonne chose que l'anniversaire tombe aussi un predi, jour où elle ne pas manger au réfectoire. Elle imaginait très bien les regards désapprobateurs qu'elle aurait eus si elle s'était assise avec ses camarades et si elle avait osé refuser une tasse de sumi. Elle fit la moue. Elle avait beau en goûter de temps en temps, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire au goût de cette boisson. C'était trop sucré pour elle, elle préférait le côté aigre du raka. Rothen disait souvent que cela faisait contraste avec son caractère. Sonea ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il disait ça mais elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas totalement un compliment.  
Elle traversa rapidement les couloirs de l'université où, à son grand soulagement, aucun de ses « camarades » ne l'attendait pour se moquer d'elle, voire pire. Elle put rejoindre tranquillement la classe, pour le moment juste occupé par Poril qui fixait ses mains avec intensité. Sonea s'assit à sa place en retenant un soupir. Poril suivait à la lettre l'ordre de Regin qui était de ne plus lui parler. Elle refusait de le montrer, mais l'amitié de Poril lui manquait beaucoup. Mais à côté, elle en voulait au garçon de ne pas résister face à Regin.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, Regin est bien plus fort que lui...pensa Sonea en sortant de quoi écrire de son cartable »  
Elle était tout à ses réflexions quand elle remarqua une ombre devant elle et réalisa, en levant les yeux, que Poril se tenait devant elle, la tête basse, les mains agitées nerveusement.

« -Sonea je... Je peux te parler un peu? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête  
-Ça dépend, tu n'as pas peur d'avoir un petit accident si tu le fais? répondit Sonea après quelques secondes de silence, cassante malgré elle »

Elle regretta néanmoins sa remarque quand elle vit que les yeux de Poril étaient pleins de larmes. Il lui faisait de la peine.

« -Je... Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais...que j'étais vraiment désolé de...de...  
-De quoi ?  
-De...t'avoir laissée tomber comme ça juste parce que Regin me l'avait dit !...C'était... C'est lâche de ma part et je m'en veux vraiment pour ça... »

Sonea ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de continuer à le fixer.

«-Je... Tu sais, le haut seigneur Akkarin est venue me voir pour me demander ce qu'il s'était passé... Je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais il sembler déjà tout savoir...il a insisté pour une lecture de vérité et...j'ai fini par dire oui, parce que j'en avais vraiment assez de garder ce secret pour moi, j'avais besoin que ça sorte... Ça faisait très drôle d'avoir la présence du haut seigneur dans ma tête, mais quand il a eu fini, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'en faire de Regin et que si je voulais qu'on fusses de nouveaux amis, je pouvais aller te parler sans craindre de réactions... Alors... Au début je pensais que tu ne voudrais même plus me parler... Et je comprendrais vraiment ! Mais... Mais j'aimerais bien que l'on fusses de nouveau... Si tu veux bien... »

La surprise et la joie vinrent se mêler à l'angoisse que Sonea avait d'abord ressentie en entendant qu'Akkarin avait lu dans l'esprit de Poril. Elle résista à l'envie de répondre de suite et l'observa. L'expression du garçon lui indiqua qu'il était totalement sincère, et aussi très inquiet de sa réponse. Pourrait-elle lui pardonner sa lâcheté, qui l'avait blessée ? Elle le regarda de nouveau et décida que oui.

«-Je veux bien dit-elle en hochant la tête  
-Oh c'est vrai . Tu es d'accord, tu me pardonnes .!  
-Oui, à condition que tu ne me fasses plus ce genre de choses !  
-Je te le promets ! Merci Sonea ! »  
Et, disant cela, il lui saisit la main et la serra fort, le visage rouge de plaisir. Sonea lui répondit par un sourire et aller lui dire quelque chose mais se retint en voyant que les autres élèves arrivaient en classe. Tous s'installaient en discutant entre eux mais Sonea pouvait remarquer que leur expression changeait quand il la regardait. Aucun n'osait soutenir son regard, ils s'empressaient de vite baisser les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver ? Sonea n'eut pas le temps de se le demander plus longtemps, car le professeur entra dans la salle en réclamant le silence. Elle salua, s'assit et se mit à réfléchir à l'autre partie du problème: pourquoi Akkarin était-il intervenu ?

–

Cela faisait drôle d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un à ses côtés durant la journée. Et quelque chose sembler changer en Poril, il manifestait son amitié à Sonea de manière plus directe et plus démonstrative. Il n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes agaçantes, comme son rire si strident qu'il pouvait en faire trembler les vitres. Mais même ces petites choses là, Sonea était ravie de devoir à nouveau les subir !  
En parlant de chose à subir, il y avait aussi du changement avec ses camarades de classe. Ça avait commencé lors d'un cours d'alchimie où les élèves devaient travailler par groupes de quatre. Poril et elle venait de ce résigné à faire tout le travail à deux quand Yalend et Seno s'étaient approchés d'eux pour les rejoindre, marmonnant qu'il fallait compléter les groupes. Soneaavait été si surprise qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé à dire. L'heure de travail en elle-même avait été particulièrement étrange. Après un début très silencieux, que seul venait interrompre les bavardages de Poril, les deux autres garçons avaient fini par sembler plus à l'aise et avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, s'adressant souvent à Sonea, d'une manière très polie. L'adolescente se rendait compte qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié cette heure de cours et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cette heure en annonçait des encore meilleures.

« -Sonea ? Sonea ?  
-Mmm ?  
-Tu as entendu ce que je te disais .  
-Non, désolé Poril... Tu disais .  
-Vaindredi, on pourrait aller à la place du marché . Je voudrais faire un cadeau à ma sœur !  
-Oh, oui, si tu veux. C'est pour qui ?  
-Ma sœur, je viens de te le dire !

-D'accord,mais laquelle ! »

Poril prit une moue boudeuse et lui redonna les différents noms de ses frères et sœurs, que Sonea ne parvenait pas à assimiler, malgré ses efforts. Quelle idée aussi de faire autant d'enfants dans un seul foyer! Dans les Taudis, les familles nombreuses étaient rares. D'ailleurs, on parlait de famille nombreuse à partir de deux enfants, tant les conditions pour en élever ne seraient-ce qu'un étai difficile. On essayait de réguler les naissances comme on pouvait, avec bien souvent des méthodes artisanales qui pouvaient être fatale à la mère. La mortalité infantile était elle aussi assez élevée pour que la majorité des foyers est un jour connut le drame de la perte d'un nourrisson. C'était une question sensible pour la plupart des foyers des taudis. Alors de penser que dans les Maisons, il semblait tout à fait normal, voire même recommander, d'avoir des enfants nombreux, cela perturbait profondément Sonea. Elle-même se sentirait par le courage d'en élever autant !

« -Mais la plupart des femmes des Maisons ont les moyens de se payer des personnes pour élever leurs enfants pensa Sonea en suivant son ami à travers les jardins »

C'était à ce genre de chose qu'elle mesurait tout ce qui la séparait des préoccupations et des habitudes ses « camarades ». Quand elle serait diplômée, elle travaillerait à réduire ces inégalités.

Lorlen allait frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'est le temps de frapper dessus. La voix d'Akkarin lui intima l'ordre d'entrer, ordre auquel il obéit en ravalant sa fatigue. Le haut seigneur était installé dans un fauteuil, deux verres pleins et une bouteille de vin posée sur une table basse devant eux. Il lui sourit et lui désigna le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant lui. Lorlen s'y laissa tomber doucement.

« -Tu as l'air vraiment d'épuiser, mon ami.fit remarquer le haut seigneur en lui tendant un verre  
-Trop de travail répondit Lorlen. Et trop de nuits trop courtes.  
-Tu devrais vraiment te détendre. »

Facile à dire ! Il avait un ami mage noir qui tenait en otage une novice, il ne pouvait décemment pas passer de bonnes nuits en ayant ça en tête. Lorlen se contenta de secouer la tête et de boire un peu son vin.

« -Alors, quelles questions t'amènent ce soir? demanda Akkarin en se tournant vers lui après avoir posé son verre sur la table  
-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas Akkarin...  
-Oh, mais je sais quel sujet t'amène exactement. N'oublie pas que je peux entendre tes pensées quand j'en ai envie. Je te demande juste quelle question tu veux me poser. »

Lorlen poussa un profond soupir. C'est parti.

« -Pourquoi as-tu soudainement décidé d'aider Sonea dans ses relations avec ses camarades de classe ?  
-N'est-ce pas mon rôle, en tant que tuteur, de favoriser un peu ma protégée et de l'aider quand je peux le faire ?  
-Si c'était Rothen, ça ne m'aurait pas surpris du tout. Mais toi... Pendant un temps, tu semblais même te moquer de savoir où elle se trouve.  
-Tu me considères si peu, Lorlen. Je me suis toujours inquiété d'elle, et d'ailleurs si je ne le faisais pas tu me tomberais dessus en poussant les hauts cris. »

Lorlen retint une grimace d'agacement. Il était en train de se détourner du sujet pour l'amener sur une de leur dispute amicale habituelle. Mais il ne se sentait plus la force de soutenir ce genre de débat maintenant. Il voulait obtenir ses réponses et aller se coucher. Akkarin dû le sentir parce qu'il redevint sérieux.

« -Le seigneur Yikmo m'a fait un rapport récemment. Selon lui, la faiblesse de Sonea dans le domaine guerrier viens du fait qu'elle est trop gentille. De plus, elle est seule et ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans une situation où c'est elle qui détient toute la puissance. Et au vu de son niveau, je pense qu'il est important qu'elle se fasse quelques amis.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Pour le moment, faire sa vie à la guilde se trouve tout en bas de sa liste de priorités. Or, en sachant ce qu'elle sait, elle ne peut pas quitter la guilde. Si elle se fait des amis sincères, si sa vie ici devient plus agréable, elle n'envisagera pas de partir.  
-Comme si tu la laisserais faire de toute façon, elle représente une trop grande menace pour toi et tes habitudes...pensa distraitement l'administrateur en buvant une autre gorgée de vin  
-Je sais que la méthode que j'ai choisie peut sembler un peu étrange, mais crois-moi c'est le moyen le plus rapide. Si nous nous étions contenté de leur dire que la discrimination c'est mal, ses camarades de classe auraient hoché de la tête et le soir même, ils seraient repartis de plus belle. Là au moins, nous sommes sûrs que les résultats seront définitifs. Et puis j'aurais pu faire pire, j'aurais pu y aller directement avec un sort de possession mentale. »

Lorlen en avala son vin de travers. Après avoir toussé tout son soûl, il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer la panique qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Il ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas . Les yeux ronds de Lorlen mirent un sourire sur le visage du haut seigneur.

« -Enfin Lorlen, tu sais que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence  
-Depuis que je sais que tu pratiques la magie noire, je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que je ne connais pas du tout.  
-Ce n'est pas faux. Alors, pour te rassurer, tu as ma parole que jamais je ne ferais ce genre de choses. Autre question ?  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire concernant le novice Regin ? »  
Cette fois, le sourire d'Akkarin se fit étrange. Il prit le temps de se resservir un verre avant de répondre.  
« -J'ai pensé à quelque chose qui...mettra un peu plus ses nerfs à l'épreuve.  
-Je lui ai mis un philtre, comme aux autres mais d'un autre genre.  
-Un autre genre ?  
-Mmh.  
-...Je ne comprends pas.  
-Dit moi Lorlen, d'après les musiciens, qu'est-ce qui est complémentaire à la haine ? »  
L'administrateur Lorlen en se repassant différents airs dans la tête.  
« -L'amour? répondit-il avec hésitation  
-Effectivement.  
-...Un philtre ne peut pas créer l'amour.  
-Non, mais il peut y aider. »

Lorlen ouvrir la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit encore et finit par la fermée. Ses pensées allaient trop vites pour qu'il puisse les formuler de manière cohérente. Akkarin voulait que Regin tombe amoureux de Sonea. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre ? Et même, juste, pourquoi ? Jamais Sonea n'accepterait ce genre de relation avec ce novice. Est-ce que Akkarin voulait que Sonea se retrouve toute puissante face à lui ? Non, il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« -Si Regin agit comme je pense qu'il le fera, Sonea n'a pas fini de nous étonner dit Akkarin avec un sourire en coin »  
Lorlen le fixa mais renonça vite à comprendre. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre la suite des événements et espérer que Sonea n'allait pas être la victime de nouvelles épreuves alors qu'il cherchait justement à la mettre hors de portée des autres novices.


	2. Chapter 2

La place du marché était particulièrement occupée aujourd'hui. Normal, songea Sonea, c'était vaindredi et le ciel gris et plein de neige avait enfin laissé la place à un beau ciel bleu où brillait un soleil hivernal. Tout le monde en profitait donc pour prendre l'air et Sonea et Poril n'étaient pas les seuls novices à se balader parmi les étalages. Elle sourit et se concentra sur les produits devant elle. Des tissus, des jouets, des bouteilles, des gâteaux, il y avait de tout ! Poril examinait d'ailleurs une peluche avec attention, pendant que le marchand le certifier de la qualité de sa marchandise. Sonea s'approcha. Sa famille n'avait jamais eu l'argent nécessaire pour lui donner des jouets, elle était donc intriguée. Les poupées et les peluches l'intéressaient. Elle en saisit une, habiller d'une robe verte qui faisait penser à la robe des guérisseurs.

« -Tu veux une poupée, Sonea?demanda Poril,en se tournant vers elle, surpris  
-Non, répondit la concerner en devinant qu'elle rougissait. C'est juste que je n'en ai jamais eu, donc ça m'intrigue un peu.  
-Tu n'en as jamais eu . Avec quoi tu jouais alors .  
-Oh, avec ce que je trouvais. Et puis je n'avais pas tellement l'occasion de vraiment jouer, quand j'étais avec mes amis on préférait trouver de quoi manger. Mais une fois j'avais taillé un visage dans un épi de maïs et je lui parlais. J'ai été très en colère quand j'ai appris que ma tante l'avait prise pour faire un repas. C'est le seul « jouet » que j'ai eu. »

Poril la regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de surprise. Il regarda la poupée qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Sonea la posa et s'éloigna un peu du stand pour s'approcher d'un autre, remplis de flacons délicatement taillés et colorés. Elle reconnut les boîtes que l'on remplissait de crèmes de soins et d'autres maquillages.

« -Ma dame désire quelque chose? demanda poliment le vendeur en la voyant approcher  
-Je vais regarder un peu répondit la novice »

Le maquillage ne l'intéresser pas vraiment, son attention se porta sur les flacons de parfum. Elle n'en avait encore jamais porté et, petite, elle s'amusait à suivre les dames qui dégageaient des senteurs capiteuses, juste pour pouvoir profiter de leur parfum, qui changeait de la puanteur des taudis. Peut-être était-ce le moment de s'accorder ce petit plaisir. Ce n'était pas non plus plaisir très onéreux, sa conscience économe ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher ! Elle commença à sentir les différents flacons. La plupart dégageaient des senteurs très fortes, parfois tellement qu'elle retirait vite son nez pour ne pas avoir de vertiges.

« -Si je peux me permettre, quel genre de parfum désire ma dame? demanda le vendeur en la regardant  
-Oh, heu... Je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerais quelque chose d'assez...discret ? »

Le vendeur hocha la tête et commença à trier ses flacons rapidement avant de lui en tendre un, bleu, très long. Sonea le prix et renifla doucement. Une douce senteur fleuri, et surtout très fraîche, lui emplit les narines. En s'éloignant du flacon, elle remarqua qu'elle le sentait encore très bien. C'était cependant très agréable. Elle aimait beaucoup le côté frais, qui changeait des autres parfums qu'elle avait senti.

« -Il me plaît beaucoup dit Sonea en souriant. Je vous le prends. »

Elle paya, le vendeur la remercia gracieusement, avant de s'éloigner en glissant son achat dans sa poche intérieure, pour ne pas l'abîmer ou le casser. Poril la rejoignit avec un paquet cadeau dans les bras.  
« -J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais! dit-il joyeusement. Tu veux aller quelque part maintenant .  
-...Manger quelque chose . Ça sent tellement bon que j'ai faim. »

Poril approuva vivement, ils se dirigèrent vers la petite boulangerie ambulante pour acheter de quoi se sustenter avant de s'installer sur un banc. Sonea savourait sa brioche fourrée quand elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Non loin de là se trouver son ancienne classe, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait bien évidemment Regin. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui la remarqua en premier. Il lui fit un sourire retord avant que son regard ne durcisse en voyant que Poril était aux côtés de Sonea. Celle-ci frissonna. Il n'y avait pas de mages dans les alentours, c'était beaucoup top risquer de rester dans les alentours alors que Regin était si près d'eux (et si bien entouré). Elle se leva.

« -On y va? dit-elle à Poril  
-Si tu veux répondit son ami en se levant aussi »

Ils partirent rapidement et Sonea soupira discrètement de soulagement en voyant que Regin et se bande ne les suivait pas. En revanche, il ne les quitta pas des yeux tant qu'ils restèrent dans son champ de vision. Sonea trouva d'ailleurs que son air était un peu étrange... Quel genre de mauvais coup est-ce qu'il prépare ?...

Sonea sortie des bains, en savourant le silence qui régnait dans l'université. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était levé à l'aube pour profitait un peu. Elle aimait bien ces heures-là, parce qu'elle était à peu près la seule personne à être éveillée, elle pouvait donc faire ce qu'elle avait envie. Elle renifla son col et sourit. Son nouveau parfum avait déjà imprégné ses vêtements. Elle l'avait mis pour la première fois la veille, et Poril n'avait pas été le seul à lui en faire compliment. Quelqu'une de ses camarades lui avait dit qu'elle le portait bien, ce qui lui avait fait très plaisir.

« -Ils ont peut-être enfin oublié cette histoire de plume volée Pensa-t-elle en se rendant au réfectoire pour y prendre de quoi grignoter. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont m'accepter un peu plus... Ils n'ont jamais suivi Regin aveuglément, c'est peut-être bon signe pour la suite. »  
Elle sortit du réfectoire et se balada dans les couloirs en mangeant ce qu'elle avait pris dans le réfectoire. Un pas résonna derrière elle.

« -Tu es bien matinale Sonea ! »

Elle se raidit et se retourna. Regin. Appuyait contre le mur, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Sonea étouffa un juron. Jusqu'à présent elle l'avait toujours évité le matin, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas la volonté de se lever aussi tôt pour l'embêter. Mais cette volonté, il l'avait trouvé ce matin-là.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Regin? demanda-t-elle en forçant sa voix à ne pas trembler  
-Moi ? Mais juste discuter un peu avec toi. »

Disant ça il commença à s'avancer. Par réflexe, Sonea recula d'un pas, sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas ses acolytes avec lui, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit où il y avait habituellement beaucoup de passage, il n'oserait donc pas s'attaquer physiquement à elle. C'était déjà ça de bien ! Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse et qu'elle trouve un endroit où se cacher jusqu'au début des cours. Facile.

« -Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Dit-elle d'un ton sec  
-Mais tu vas le prendre le temps, Sonea. »

Il s'approcha encore un peu. Sonea recula encore une fois et se cogna contre le mur. Il l'avait coincé.

« -On dirait que tu commences à te faire des amis dit-il d'un air narquois. Tu leur as promis quoi en échange, hein . Pas de l'argent, les péquenauds n'en ont pas à gaspiller. Tu leur à proposer certains de tes petits services spéciaux, dont tu as le secret . »

Sonea retint un grincement de rage. Encore ce genre de réflexion. Elle avait envie de lui répondre vertement, mais elle se retint, sachant que cela l'encouragerait.

« -Tu sais pourquoi ils s'approchent de toi? continua Regin en s'approchant encore. Ils oublient par d'où viens, ils veulent justes se faire bien voir du haut seigneur.  
-Et donc ? Tu comptes leur brûler les mains pour ça, as eu aussi . »

C'était sortie tout seul, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se censurer. Et à voir le regard que lui lança Regin, il n'appréciait pas tellement ce réflexe. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Mauvais signe ça. Il fit encore un pas et allait dire quelque chose avant de se raidir. Sonea retint sa respiration. Un magicien était-il en train d'arriver ? Ou des complices de Regin ? Incrédule, et méfiante, elle le vit pencher son visage vers le sien et inspirait un coup. Son parfum. Il venait de sentir son parfum.  
Sonea avala sa salive et se prépara à subir une avalanche de réflexion. Elle le regarda se redresser pour la fixer.

« -On devient coquette, Sonea? demanda-t-il tandis que sa bouche se tordait en un sourire  
-Et alors ? C'est juste du parfum.  
-Et pourquoi tu en mets maintenant ? Tu veux plaire à quelqu'un . Ton tuteur peut-être, tu comptes refaire la même chose qu'avec Rothen . »

Sonea sentit la colère qui commençait à monter. Il n'allait quand même pas s'amuser à relancer ce genre de rumeur . Pas maintenant qu'Akkarin était son tuteur. Et le haut seigneur, par la même occasion. Regin ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à lui comme ça. D'un autre côté, les règles de la guilde n'avaient jamais empêché Regin de s'en prendre à elle ou de lui tendre des embuscades. Mais depuis que le seigneur Lorlen les avait surpris, il n'avait plus rien tenté. Lui et ses complices avaient même du être puni, puisque aucun ne s'approchait d'elle maintenant. Sonea fronça les sourcils. Puisque le fait de l'ignorer ne suffisait pas à calmer Regin, elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, du moins en ce qui concernait les paroles. La première fois qu'il avait abordé ce genre de sujet avec elle, elle l'avait réglé par la force. Maintenant, elle allait tenter une autre manière.  
Elle se redressa et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« -Tu es jaloux Regin? fit-elle en prenant une voix mielleuse  
-Pardon ? »

Elle se redressa pour se décoller du mur où il l'avait acculé et se tint bien droite par rapport à lui. Il la fixait, d'un air plus ou moins incrédule.

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, tu sais bien que toi tu as une place toute particulière continua Sonea en lui tapotant la joue »

Avec plaisir, elle vit Regin se reculait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse passer. Avant de tourner dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« -Quand il s'agit de ce sujet-là, tu n'as vraiment que de la gueule, Regin ! »

Et elle fila, laissant son adversaire rouge de colère, les poings serrés, furieux qu'elle se soit payé sa tête comme ça. Il voulut la suivre mais renonça en voyant que d'autres mages arrivaient dans sa direction. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger plus tard. Et elle regretterait.  
En partant, Regin songea au parfum de Sonea. Avec ça, elle sentait incroyablement bon. Il repensa au trouble dans lequel cela l'avait mis à le sentir et à quel point il avait eu envie de la sentir pendant un moment. Il secoua la tête en reprenant sa route. Il se vengerait.

–

La matinée s'était passé sans encombres et Sonea en était soulagée. Elle avait peur que Regin ne lui saute à la gorge pour se venger de ses moqueries du matin. Le seul événement désagréable pour le moment était qu'elle avait perdu son écharpe. Enfin, « perdue »... Elle se doutait bien où elle l'avait laissé pour la dernière fois mais celle-ci s'était mystérieusement envolée. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vu Regin la lui prendre directement. Mais un tel larcin lui ressemblait bien, si on se fiait aux précédents vols dont elle avait été la victime. Elle ne voyait pas trop ce que ça lui apporter de lui prendre son écharpe, mais bon. Elle se contenterait d'en acheter une autre, sachant bien qu'elle ne reverrait pas l'ancienne de sitôt. Ou alors elle se contenterait d'un bouclier chauffant, ce que faisait déjà la majeure partie des élèves et des magiciens.  
Les changements vis-à-vis de ses camarades continuaient doucement. Le matin, pendant une pause, les deux filles de la classe avaient commencé une conversation sur les différents produits de beauté, après avoir compris qu'elle mettait maintenant du parfum. Après deux minutes d'un silence un peu gêné, la conversation avait ensuite dérivé sur plusieurs conseils et diverses astuces pour prendre soin de sa peau ou de ses cheveux. Sonea avait apprécié la conversation, n'ont pas tant parce que le sujet l'intéressait (elle n'était pas spécialement coquette et les soins du corps, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé). Mais parce qu'elle était heureuse que les filles lui parlent enfin. Depuis que les autres élèves lui parlaient un peu plus, les filles étaient restées en arrière, lui lançant toujours de longs regards froids

Quand elle osait approcher d'elles, même sans forcément leur parler. Cette conversation très « féminine » sonner peut-être le glas pour un autre genre d'amitié, une amitié qui lui était inconnu, l'amitié avec des filles ?  
Quand elle y repensait bien, Sonea n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies filles, même quand elle était dans les taudis. Ses amis les plus proches étaient tous des garçons, souvent âgés d'un ou deux ans qu'elle. Est-ce fait exprès ? Pas vraiment. Cela venait plutôt d'un concours de circonstances. Dans les taudis, la majeure partie des petites filles, de même que les petits garçons, ne sortaient pas seuls dans les rues des Taudis. Les cas de prédateurs sexuels ou d'enlèvement d'enfant étaient trop fréquents pour que les parents laisse s'éloigner des enfants très jeunes. Vers l'âge de 10 ans, on les voyait plus souvent dehors, mais toujours en bande et, à partir d'une certaine heure, les rues se vidaient de leur présence. Ensuite, quand il passait 12 ans, la plupart des garçons sortaient, parfois seuls, pour mendier ou travailler quand ils avaient un travail (la plupart du temps en extérieur, sur la place du marché ou au port).

Les filles, elles, à partir de cet âge-là, travaillées plus en intérieures, dans des boutiques. Les moins chanceuses commençaient leur carrière de prostituée ou de voleuses. En parallèle de cela, elle commençait soit à fréquenter quelques garçons, soit se marier. Mais le deuxième cas était le plus rare. Les mariages n'avaient pas souvent lieux avant leur 17 ou 18 ans. Et, contrairement à l'opinion populaire des Maisons, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte. L'habitude se marier avec le géniteur de son enfant était ancrée dans les traditions des Maisons. Dans les taudis, on se mettait en couple par amour. Bien sûr, on voulait s'assurer que la personne que l'ont aimé soit capable d'assurer un ménage avec son travail. Mais on ne faisait pas milice pour qu'un homme épouse la fille qu'il avait mise enceinte (cependant, si le comportement du garçon n'était pas jugé digne ou qu'il faisait souffrir son ex petite amie, il devait s'attendre à des retombées de la part de sa famille).  
En bref, les relations d'enfance entre les filles et les garçons ne sont pas tellement facilitées dans les taudis. Sonea faisait partie des rares filles qui pouvait sortir dans les rues. Et elle en avait bien vite compris les risques, ce qui l'avait forcé à apprendre très tôt des techniques de défense (et en parler avait mis sa première classe contre elle).

Les filles des Maisons elles, ne connaissaient pas ce genre de soucis mais elle avait les leurs. Sonea s'en était aperçu en écoutant les conversations autour d'elle. Traditionnellement, ont confiés les affaires de la famille au garçon (de préférence l'aînée) et ont marié les jeunes filles à d'autres membres importants des Maisons, homme qui avait parfois presque plus du double de leur âge... Souvent a laissés leur consentement de côté et leur rôle était bien souvent réduit à donner naissance à des héritiers et à tenir leur range. C'est-à-dire rester assise, organiser des réceptions et laisser le temps passer.  
Sonea soupira. Ce genre de vie ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas fait pour elle.  
–

Regin ferma la porte soigneusement posa ses affaires sur le bureau. Il farfouilla un peu et tira une longue écharpe de laine noire. L'écharpe de Sonea, qu'il lui avait pris pendant un moment d'inattention en classe. Il s'assit avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Le vol en lui-même n'avait aucune valeur, il aurait même pu sembler dérisoire. Mais il embêterait forcément Sonea.  
Il avait pris cette écharpe sur un coup de tête. Mais en classe il avait eu tout le temps de penser à ce qu'il en ferait. Une chose était sûre, il ne la lui rendrait pas en un seul morceau !  
Regin farfouilla parmi ses plumes et ses diverses autres fournitures de bureau pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un objet coupant qui pourrait servir à découper la laine robuste. Rien. Il étouffa un grognement. Il allait devoir utiliser la magie.

« -J'ai quand même bien au moins un couteau à lettre! pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils »

Il prit l'écharpe sur une de ses épaules pour libérer son autre main et pouvoir fouiller tout son saoul dans ses affaires. Rien d'assez tranchant pour pouvoir couper efficacement. Bien ! Il allait y aller magiquement! Regin tourna la tête en tendant la main pour reprendre l'écharpe et s'arrêta. Une délicieuse odeur parfumée lui envahit les narines. Surpris, il al prit et renifla. Le parfum de Sonea avait déjà imprégné la laine, qui en avait perdu son odeur initiale. En plus de l'odeur du parfum, il y en avait un autre derrière et plus...humaine.

« -Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle sent Pensa-t-il .C'est ça son odeur. »

Enfin, son odeur parce qu'elle se lavait avec du savon. S'il la sentait dans ses taudis, Regin n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécierait autant son odeur ! Elle sentirait comme les autres pouilleux: les ordures. Regin retint un ricanement et s'allongea sur son lit. Il regarda la bande de laine noire avant de la sentir de nouveau. Ça avait un effet assez apaisant finalement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en garder un petit morceau. Il renifla encore une fois et ferma les yeux pour apprécier un peu mieux. Ça le détendait.

Le couloir était plein de novice, parfois plus âgés ou alors plus jeune, mais ça, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était la silhouette fine qui s'éloignait de lui, son cartable sous le bras. Regin se fraya un chemin à travers la masse de personnes devant lui et pressa le pas pour rattraper l'autre novice. Une fois plus proche, il lui saisit la main.

« -Où est-ce que tu cours, Sonea? demanda-t-il »

Sonea se retourna, l'air surprise, avant de lui sourire, mais sans lui répondre. De toute façon il s'en fichait, maintenant qu'il la tenait, elle n'irait nulle part avant qu'il n'est eut ce qu'il voulait. D'un geste sec, il tira pour qu'elle se penche et lui prit les deux épaules pour l'embrasser tout à son aise. Le silence se fit dans le couloir, mais Regin ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, trop concentrer sur la bouche qu'il embrassait. Une sensation de chaleur commença à monter le long de ses reins tandis qu'il poussait Sonea pour l'appuyer contre le mur, afin de pouvoir se coller un peu plus à elle. De là, il put l'embrasser tout son soûl. Au bout d'un moment, le manque d'air l'obligea à s'arrêter. Sonea avait les yeux pétillants et les joues toutes roses. Elle était belle.  
Regin regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne et les murs semblaient étrangement flous. Peu importe, il était seul. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« -Tu ne peux plus aller nul part maintenant fit-il remarquer  
-Mais pourquoi je voudrai partir? murmura Sonea en lui caressant une joue, les yeux rivés dans les siens »

Regin sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il se recula et suivit des yeux les lignes du corps qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il sentit soudainement les longues mains de la novice glissaient le long de son torse pour passer ensuite sur sa taille.

« -Je sais exactement ce que tu veux Regin murmura Sonea en se penchant un peu vers lui. Et je sais très bien comment m'occuper de toi. »

Regin avala sa salive et sentit la chaleur dans ses reins grandir de plus en plus. Il était excité. Il en tremblait presque. Sonea sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Regin laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.  
Doucement une des mains de Sonea glissa de sa taille pour se diriger vers son entrejambe. Il sentit qu'elle le touchait à cet endroit-là. Et à partir de là, la chaleur se fit encore plus intense, une décharge électrique le crispa, la tête renversée pendant qu'un léger cri de surprise et de bien-être s'échapper de sa bouche.

Et il se réveilla. Surpris, et haletant, Regin se redressa sur son lit et cligna des yeux, pour essayer de se réveiller. Son souffle était saccadé et il sentait que son visage était tout rouge. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Il s'était endormi la veille, quand il s'était allongé sur son lit, avec l'écharpe de Sonea.  
Sonea. Il avait rêvé de Sonea. Pire. Il avait fait un rêve érotique avec Sonea. Avec cette fille des taudis. Il retint une grimace de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête pour qu'il en arrive à rêver de faire ce genre de chose avec Sonea ? Et au fait, pourquoi il avait une sensation désagréable au niveau de l'entrejambe ? Le garçon baissa les yeux et poussa un grognement dégoûter. Une petite tache collante sur son vêtement et son drap. Du sperme. La grande sensation de chaleur et d'électricité qui l'avait réveillé, c'était un orgasme. Il se leva, se changea et retira les draps pour les mettre directement dans les paniers des domestiques. Première fois qu'il avait un orgasme et il fallait que ce fusses dans son sommeil. Pire, il fallait que ce fusses cette fille qui le lui donne ! Regin frissonna et décida de se rendre aux bains. Il avait besoin de se laver de ce rêve.


	3. Chapter 3

Il y avait comme un drôle de bourdonnement d'excitation dans les couloirs de l'université. Sonea pouvait s'en apercevoir quand elle marcher pour aller d'une classe à une autre. Dans sa classe aussi d'ailleurs, les élèves se groupaient ensemble dès qu'il avait une petite pause pour parler avec excitation. De quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle comptait bien le découvrir ! Et pour ça, Porilétait la personne qu'il lui fallait.  
Elle le rejoignit dans la salle de classe, à sa place habituelle. Il lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main en la voyant entrer dans la pièce. Elle salua le professeur, s'installa à sa place, posa son cartable sur le sol et se tourna vers Poril.

« -Dit Poril, tu sais ce qui se passe toi ?  
-Ce qui se passe ?  
-Pourquoi tout le monde est excité comme une puce ? Ce n'est pas encore les vacances, alors pourquoi ?  
-Oh ! Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire !  
-Tu le sais .  
-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant . »

Sonea retint un soupir d'exaspération.

« -Non répondit-elle en se forçant à ne pas être trop sarcastique. Sinon je ne te le demanderais pas.  
-Oui, c'est vrai! gloussa Poril  
-Alors ? Je peux savoir où c'est secret royal .  
-Non non du tout ! Bientôt la guilde va faire une soirée! »

Sonea tiqua.

« -Une soirée? Mais pourquoi ?  
-D'après ce que je sais, c'est pour fêter la promotion des nouveaux magiciens et aussi pour fêter les années de paix de la guilde. Je crois qu'on en est à 20 ou 25 ans de paix ! »

Oh. D'accord. Bon. Eh bien... Sonea ne savait pas trop qu'en dire. Les soirées, elle n'en avait jamais fait, même dans les taudis. Alors une soirée mondaine dans les Maisons, n'en parle pas. Elle secoua la tête. Elle imaginait très bien le genre de soirée que cela devait être. Un peu de danse, bien rythmée et codée, du vin extrêmement cher, de la nourriture très officielle et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup, de commérages et de bavardages sur les derniers ragots à la cour. Merci, mais non merci ! Ce soir-là, elle resterait probablement dans sa chambre (en supposant qu'Akkarin irait à cette soirée). Cette pensée la laissa songeuse. Est-ce que le haut seigneur était du genre à se rendre dans ce genre de soirée mondaine ? Mmm... À bien y réfléchir, elle n'était pas sûre.

Sonea dû redescendre sur terre en voyant dame Vinara s'éclaircir la gorge afin de captiver l'attention des élèves pour pouvoir commencer le cours. Sonea se concentra. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de penser à des soirées. Dans l'immédiat, son premier souci était son repas avec Akkarin. Elle avait mal au ventre rien que de l'imaginer. Mais au moins, elle ne craignait rien sur le sujet de conversation, il resterait sur ses cours.

Elle devait être maudite. Dans une autre vie, elle avait dû tuer des animaux à coups de pierre pour être autant punie dans celle-ci. Elle avala sa bouchée, prit une grande goulée d'air et trouva la force de prendre la parole.

« -Pouvez-vous répéter, haut seigneur ? »

Akkarin la regarda, l'air vaguement surpris, avala une petite gorgée de vin et repris ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« -Dame Vinara te donnera des cours de danse, Sonea. Je sais que Rothen ne t'a pas appris et il faut que tu sache danser.  
-Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Akkarin releva un sourcil.

« -Tu n'as pas entendu parler de la réception de la guilde. Pourtant les novices ne parlent que de ça !  
-Si, j'en ai entendu parler, mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Je...n'avais pas spécialement l'intention d'y aller. »

Akkarin la regarda en silence. Après une minute, il posa ses couverts et croisa les mains pour pouvoir l'observer tout à son aise.

« -Et pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme »

Sonea hésita à répondre. Elle avait la désagréable impression que la moindre réponse l'amènerait vers un interrogatoire.

« -Je...n'aime pas spécialement ce genre de soirée.  
-Tu as déjà participé à l'une d'elles .  
-...Non.  
-Eh bien alors. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Peut-être que cela te plaira. »

Sonea retint une grimace.

« -Je...ne vois pas tellement l'intérêt de ma présence dans cette soirée. Et ça ne risque pas de plaire à tous, je suis la fille des Taudis après tout.  
-Tu es surtout la novice du haut seigneur. Et rien qu'à ce titre, ta présence est requise et bienvenue. »

Bien sûr. Elle était la novice du haut seigneur. Elle pourrait presque l'oublier. Aucun de ses camarades ne l'embêtait plus maintenant (même Regin semblait se fatiguer ces derniers temps), c'était reposant, elle commençait même à se faire des amis. Mais ça commençait tout juste et elle avait peur que se présenter à cette soirée ne détruise ce fragile équilibre.  
Akkarin recommença à manger. Sonea en conclut que le sujet était clos. Elle devait donc suivre des cours de danse et y aller. Génial. Le seul avantage dont elle trouver c'était qu'elle pourrait sans doute y voir Rothen, et peut-être même lui parler un peu.

« -Au fait Sonea, repris le haut seigneur, comment se passe tes relations avec tes camarades ?  
-Heu... Plutôt bien …  
-Ils ne s'en prennent plus à toi . »  
Sonea se figea. Il savait. Comment est-ce qu'il savait ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Lorlen. Ça ne pouvait être que Lorlen, puisque c'était lui qui avait découvert les novices en train de s'en prendre à elle.  
Maintenant, elle savait ce que valait une promesse de silence de l'administrateur Lorlen ! Elle se vengerait tiens.  
« -Alors? fit Akkarin  
-Heu... Non tout va bien...  
-Bien. La prochaine fois, viens m'en parler. »

Jamais de la vie. Ne voulant pas répondre, Sonea se contenta de hausser les épaules et reprit son repas. Maintenant, elle voulait sortir de cette pièce.

« -Dame Vinara t'attend pour ta première leçon après le repas. »

Encore mieux ! Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait bien. Sonea se contenta de hocher la tête et termina son assiette avant de se lever. Elle rejoignit dame Vinara dans sa salle de classe. Celle-ci l'attendait, assise à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Elle leva les yeux en entendant Sonea entrée dans la pièce.

« -Bonjour Sonea.  
-Madame répondit Sonea en s'inclinant  
-Le haut seigneur t'a expliqué .  
-Oui, madame.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! »

La guérisseuse se leva et s'approcha de Sonea.

« -Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de danse on pratique dans les Maisons ?  
-Absolument pas... »

Dame Vinara retint un sourire et commença à lui expliquer. Sonea écouter poliment mais au fond d'elle elle s'ennuyait déjà. Au bout de quelques minutes, dame Vinara lui montra les pas féminins puis se mit en position pour la pratique. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que Sonea était dotée de grâces naturelles ou d'un sens du rythme très développé ! Elle passait plus de temps à s'emmêler les jambes et à marcher sur les pieds de son professeur qu'à réussir à faire les pas correctement ! Déjà d'une, quel genre de plaisir on pouvait trouver à ce genre de danse .! C'était lent, compliqué et répétitif. Sonea retint un énième soupir.

Poril laissa échapper son rire strident, qui résonna dans les jardins de la Guilde. Sonea grinça des dents et se rembrunit.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de te moquer Marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras  
-Je ne me moque pas, Sonea! répondit Poril en se redressant. Je trouve ça très amusant c'est tout ! Tu n'aimas pas la danse parce que tu ne la maîtrise pas.  
-Mmh…  
-Je vais t'aider à t'entraîner ! »

Sonea ouvrit des yeux ronds. Lui ?

« -Toi,tu sais danser?demanda-elle

-Bien sûr que oui,tout les gens des Maisons savent danser. Allez debout! »

Sonea retint une grimace septique et se leva. Poril lui pris main et hanche et commença à danser. Sonea suivait le mouvement, avec plus ou moins de facilité, les yeux rivés sur le sol, pour ne pas écraser les pieds de son ami.

Poril étant quelqu'un d'incroyablement maladroit et enfantin, Sonea n'aurait jamais penser qu'il puisse être si bon en danse. Son pas était léger,parfaitement en rythme et on pouvait même le trouver gracieux ! D'ailleurs,c'était moins gênant de danser avec lui qu'avec dame Vinara, Sonea se sentait plus à l'aise, moins jugée sur sa performance.

« -Attitude Sonea ! Il ne faut pas regarder tes pieds quand tu danses, regarde ton cavalier corrigea Poril »

Sonea obéit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Poril. Ils se regardèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes. La situation lui semblait si particulière que Sonea se laissa aller à un gros éclat de rire. Poril ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils furent obligés de s'arrêter de danser pendant un instant, le temps de se calmer et de retrouver leur souffle. Une fois calmés, ils reprirent leurs entraînements, mais assez difficilement. Il suffisait qu'ils se regardent pendant quelques secondes, pour qu'ils gloussent de rire. Du point de vue des autres, ils devaient faire une drôle de pair !  
Non loin de là, quelqu'un ne les lâchait pas du regard. Regin. Il se dirigeait vers l'université quand l'éclat de rire avait attiré son attention. Et maintenant il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux. Pourquoi ils avaient l'air si proche tous les deux ? Ils étaient en couple .  
Non. Il ne devait pas être stupide. Ils étaient proches, mais pas à ce point-là. Et puis, rire ensemble, ça ne veut rien dire.

Manifestement, il lui apprenait à danser. Pourquoi ?...La réception. Elle devait être au courant et, bien sur, elle ne savait pas danser. Quoi de plus normal, les traînes-ruisseaux n'y connaissent rien. Alors il l'aidait à apprendre. Rien de plus normal.  
Regin retint un grincement de rage en voyant Poril saisir les hanches de Sonea pour la soulever en tournant. Pourquoi elle laissait faire ?! Même dans le cadre d'une danse, elle pourrait au moins être mal à l'aise !

« -Repousse le Sonea, repousse-le! pensa-t-il avec intensité »

Il sentit la jalousie lui mordre le vendre. Il avait envie de courir vers eux pour les séparer. Il voulait pousser Poril aussi loin que possible de Sonea. Qu'il arrête de la toucher comme ça.  
Regin secoua brusquement la tête. Lui ? Il était jaloux . De quoi ? De ce garçon, qui appartenait à une maison indigne ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était ami proche avec cette fille des Taudis .

Ridicule. C'était purement et simplement ridicule. Il secoua vivement la tête pour penser à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Ce qui se passait dans sa tête depuis quelques jours le laissait de plus en plus perplexe. D'abord il faisait ce rêve érotique avec cette...fille. Maintenant, il se sentait jaloux parce qu'elle s'entraînait à danser avec un garçon . Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment faire pour se sortir ce genre de choses de la tête ?  
Il regarda des nouveaux les deux adolescents. Une idée commença à émerger dans sa tête. Si lui était troublé comme ça, Sonea devait l'être tout autant, voire plus ! Il pouvait donc s'amuser à ses dépens...mais que faire, qui la mettrait vraiment mal à l'aise… Il réfléchit un peu en reprenant sa marche, pour aller dans l'université. Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Un sourire retord naquit sur son visage. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Et s'il y arrivait, Sonea deviendra rouge comme un pachi trop mûr, et ce pendant très longtemps.  
–

Sonea retint un petit soupir en sortant de la bibliothèque. Il était tard, elle devait aller se coucher. Les cours avec dame Vinara étaient de plus en plus courts, au fur et à mesure de ses progrès, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais elle devait rester plus tard à la bibliothèque pour travailler si elle ne voulait pas prendre de retard dans ses cours. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Mais avec un peu de chance, les leçons de danse s'arrêteraient bientôt. Elle avait enfin réussi à mémoriser les pas correctement et elle ne marcher plus sur les pieds de la guérisseuse (et elle en était ravie!). Et ses progrès, elle le devait beaucoup à Poril, qui se révélait être un professeur douer et plein de patience. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru d'ailleurs. Et maintenant qu'elle savait danser correctement, Sonea avait presque hâte que la réception soit là. Ou du moins, elle était curieuse de voir comment cela aller se passer. Elle pourrait peut-être passer un bon moment, à condition que Regin la laisse tranquille. Elle se renfrogna en pensant au garçon. Il l'avait laissé tranquille pendant quelques jours mais elle l'avait croisé en sortant de la bibliothèque et le regard qu'il lui avait lancer laisser suggérer qu'il avait une idée de mauvaise farce en tête. À moins qu'il ne le soit déjà faite et qu'elle ne s'en soit pas encore aperçu.  
Sonea ouvrit la porte de la résidence du haut seigneur, refrénant l'angoisse qui montait en elle et gravit les marches. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Akkarin était là, comme à son habitude, en train de l'attendre. Elle s'arrêta et salua, en apnée.

« -Bonsoir Sonea. Tu rentres tard.  
-J'étais à la bibliothèque, haut seigneur.  
-Tes leçons avec dame Vinara se sont bien passées .  
-Oui, haut seigneur.  
-Alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Va te reposer. »

Soulagée, Sonea salua encore une fois et se dépêcha de sortir. Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, elle repris son souffle. C'était toujours aussi pénible, elle n'arriverait décidément pas à s'y faire… La novice posa son cartable sur son bureau et entreprit de le vider. Elle faisait toujours ça avant de se coucher, pour faire l'inventaire de ses affaires. Elle sentit soudainement un emballage de papier craquelé sous ses doigts. Surprise, elle tira et sortit de son cartable un paquet soigneusement emballer coloré, maintenu par un ruban. D'où est-ce que cela venait? Elle n'avait fait aucun achat ! Le paquet avait-il été mis dans son sac par erreur ? Sonea sentit une sueur glacée coulée le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait mis délibérément ici afin de l'accusée encore une fois de vol ?  
Elle regarda de nouveau le paquet et vit qu'il y avait écrit quelque chose dessus. Elle créa un globe lumineux pour y voir un peu mieux qu'à la bougie et le dirigea vers le paquet. Un nom était inscrit sur le paquet. Le sien. Un cadeau ? C'était un cadeau pour elle . Mais qui lui offrirait quelque chose ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui prouver que ce n'était pas une blague ?

« -Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est encore d'ouvrir ce paquet ! pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit »

Elle commença à défaire le ruban et défit le papier lentement, prudente, au cas où quelque chose ne surgisse de l'emballage. Une fois le papier défait, elle attira son globe lumineux plus près pour mieux voir... Et rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, elle se tromper.  
Toujours aussi rouge, elle prit entre ses mains un flot de tissus et les défis devant elle. Une combinaison. Les sous-vêtements des femmes kyraliennes (dans d'autres pays, ont appelé ça « corset » et « culotte »). Elle les examina, la tête brûlante. Ils étaient noirs. Le tissu évoquait de la soie sachakanienne et de la dentelle de Kyralie. Les décorations de dentelles étaient riches et placées judicieusement pour laisser voir assez de peaux, tout en permettant la fonction première : maintenir la poitrine en place. Sur le bas de la combinaison, elle voyait même un petit liseré d'or et des décorations fermées par de petites perles brillantes (qu'elle devinait être authentiques). C'était bien différent de ses combinaisons en cuir simple et souple !  
Elle les posa sur le lit et se souvint de respirer. Elle inspira un grand coup et agita sa main en éventail pour se rafraîchir un peu. Bien. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet, le tout était de découvrir qui lui avait offert ça ! Dans quel genre de circonstance est ce que l'on offrait des sous-vêtements à une femme . Et puis, pourquoi ? Elle ne voyait aucune raison romantique pour ce cadeau. Ce devait être une farce, forcément, obligatoirement. Oui, voilà, quelqu'un avait voulu la mettre délibérément mal à l'aise ! Mais qui ? Elle ne subissait plus de brimades de ses camarades comme avant…Mais alors, cette farce était peut-être d'un genre nouveau . Une blague innocente cette fois ? Le lendemain, est-ce que l'un de ses camarades de classe viendrait la voir, hilare, en lui demandant si elle avait aimé son cadeau ? Bien sûr, c'était ça. Eh bien elle, ça ne la faisait pas rire du tout !

Sonea baissa les yeux sur la combinaison. Quelle que soit la personne, elle pensée qu'elle la garderait et avait donc misé sur la qualité. Elle ne pouvait pas jeter un tissu aussi cher, elle se sentirait mal... La vision d'elle-même vêtue de cette combinaison suffit à la faire rougir de nouveau. Elle se leva et plaça le petit paquet tout au fond de son armoire qu'elle ferma un peu brusquement avant de se mettre au lit d'un air décidé. Au moins comme ça, elle n'y penserait plus. Et dès demain, elle découvrirait l'auteur de cette farce !


	4. Chapter 4

Sonea s'installa carrément à sa place. Elle était la première arrivée. Ça lui arriver souvent, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher en attendant le début des cours. D'habitude, elle aimait bien ça, parce qu'elle pouvait profiter d'encore un peu de calme avant la cohue des élèves et des cours. Mais là, c'était différent, elle se sentait juste nerveuse. Et fatiguée. Elle avait mal dormi pendant la nuit, trop perturbée pour avoir un sommeil réparateur. Elle se frotta un peu les yeux pour se forcer à se réveiller. Un bruit de pas attira s on attention, elle releva la tête. Regin. Juste Regin qui arrivait dans la salle classe. Sonea rebaissa la tête. Aucune chance que ce soit lui qui est fait cette farce, il ne dépenserait pas tant d'argent pour elle.  
Elle fixait sa table en pianotant du bout des doigts, quand elle vit une ombre au-dessus d'elle. Elle se raidit en levant la tête. Regin. Bien sûr, ils étaient seuls dans la salle, il n'allait pas perdre une si belle occasion de la tourmentée.

« -Alors Sonea, comment ça va? commença-il en posant ses deux mains sur la table de la jeune fille »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, méfiante. Elle vit le garçon se penchait un peu plus vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« -Alors, mon petit cadeau t'a fait plaisir, j'espère .»

Sonea crut que son cœur était en train de s'arrêter de battre. C'était lui. C'était totalement lui qui lui avait fait ce « cadeau ». Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, les sourcils froncés. Elle serra les poings. Regin ricana un peu, victorieux devant la tête que faisait Sonea. Gagné ! Une petite question s'insinua dans son esprit.

« -Eh Sonea Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle  
-Que-quoi? grinça la concerner entre ses dents  
-Tu les as mis . »

Sonea vira au rouge et bondit sur ses pieds en laissant échapper un cri indigné (une réaction digne d'une fille des Maisons tiens). Regin la suivit du regard, toujours plus souriant. Il fit le tour de la table de Sonea pour s'approcher un peu d'elle. Maintenant, il était curieux de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait avec ça.

« -Et si tu me montrais un peu Sonea? susurra-t-il en marchant vers elle  
-Pardon ?!  
-Allez Sonea.  
-Regin, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ! »  
Le concerné plissèrent les yeux sous l'insulte. Sonea soutint son regard.  
« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais cette blague ne fait rire que toi! continua-t-elle avant que son courage ne l'abandonne  
-Mmh ? Je dois en conclure que tu n'aimes pas . »

Sonea retint un juron. Ses «discussions » avec Regin étaient toujours sur le même principe : il lançait une moquerie, elle y répondait sur le même ton et il faisait soudainement mine d'être sérieux. C'était incroyablement agaçant et frustrant.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la porte. Personne ne sembler près d'entrer dans la salle, ce qui l'aurait sauvé de la suite de la conversation. Pourquoi il n'y avait jamais personne quand elle en avait besoin ?

Tout à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que Regin s'était encore approché d'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne le remarquer toujours pas, il lui souffla au visage pour attirer son attention. Sonea sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

« -C'est très impoli de ne pas écouter quand on te parle, Sonea. Surtout quand la personne en face de toi s'est démenée pour te faire un cadeau.  
-Je n'en veux pas de tes « cadeaux », Regin ! Mais le plus beau que tu pourrais me faire, ce serait d'effacer ton existence de ce monde ! »

Regin grimaça de colère et grinça des dents. Comment osait-elle lui parler comme ça ? Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter de cette façon par cette pauvre fille ! Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait, il lui saisit le poignet et commença à serrer. Oh non, elle ne s'enfuirait pas !

« -Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, Sonea! gronda-t-il  
-Fiche moi la paix ! Et arrête avec ces blagues idiotes !  
-Si tu n'as pas aimé, pourquoi tu les as mis ?  
-Jamais je ne porterais un truc alors que je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé ! Et encore moins quand je sais que ça vient de toi ! »

Regin se sentit soudainement déçu. Alors, elle ne les avait pas mis. Mais pourquoi ? La réponse qu'invoquée Sonea ne le satisfaisait pas. N'importe quelle femme mettrait des vêtements qu'elle trouverait beaux (et surtout une pauvresse comme elle, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir de près des choses aussi luxueuses). Elle ne les aimait pas alors . Il devait percer à jour ses goûts. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il ne voit ce qu'elle porter actuellement.  
Pris dans ses pensées, Regin n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il avait cessé de bouger et qu'il fixer Sonea dans les yeux depuis une minute ou deux. Celle-ci finit par secouer le bras qu'il tenait toujours, afin de se délivrer. Soudain, elle sentit l'autre main de Regin qui commençait à tirer sur sa robe de novice, comme si elle chercher un endroit où briser le tissu. Sonea allait commencer à s'inquiéter des intentions du garçon quand, à son grand soulagement, celui-ci lâcha soudainement et s'écarta d'elle. Au même moment, quelques élèves entrèrent dans la classe, bruyamment. Sonea se glissa à sa place, soulagée. La situation devenait trop étrange.  
Les autres élèves arrivèrent et, à leur suite, le professeur qui, après appel et salut des élèves, s'installa à son bureau, et commença son cours de sa voix morne.

Regin n'écoutait pas le cours, entièrement focaliser sur ses pensées. qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure ? Pendant un moment, l'idée de dévêtir Sonea s'était imposée à lui et il n'avait plus pensé à rien d'autre, cherchant même le moyen le plus efficace de la défaire de sa robe brune. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il avait profondément souhaitez-la voir sans, pour pouvoir distinguer et se régaler des courbes de son corps, cachées par le vêtement ample. Pire. Il avait souhaité que la porte ne s'ouvre jamais, il avait pensé à la scellée magiquement, afin de rester seul avec elle encore un peu. Il avait eu... Oui, il avait eu envie d'elle. Comme dans son rêve. Réaliser le rêve qu'il avait fait.  
Regin se gratta fébrilement les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui arriver ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi maintenant, tout aller de travers dans sa tête ? Il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître…

–

Sonea poussa un soupir. C'était le fameux jour de la réception. On avait donné congé aux novices pour la journée. La raison officielle était pour laisser à tout le temps de se préparer. Sonea avait préféré songer sa journée dans la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'à cette réception, tout le monde aller rivaliser d'élégance et de coquetterie et elle n'était pas de taille.  
Normalement, la loi forcé les magiciens à toujours porter leurs robes, afin de se distinguer. Mais le haut seigneur lui avait expliqué qu'il exister une exception à cette règle: les fêtes données par la guilde. La plupart des magiciens ne voulaient pas porter leurs vêtements habituels dans ces occasions-là, le roi avait donc autorisé cette exception: leur tenue rappellera leur uniforme de base, mais sera plus adaptée à une soirée. À comprendre : richement décorés et avec des coupes plus proches des vêtements de soirée des membres des Maisons.  
Sonea n'avait pas de vêtement de soirée et elle n'avait nullement eu l'intention de s'en acheter (payer aussi cher pour mettre quelque chose une fois, non merci). Elle avait prévu de se rendre à cette fête dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, et tant pis pour ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas.

« -Je sais bien que je vais m'attirer les commérages et les commentaires de quelqu'un. Tant mieux, ça les occupera Pensa-t-elle en pénétrant dans la résidence du haut seigneur »  
À son grand soulagement, elle n'y trouva pas le haut seigneur en question. Elle put regagner sa chambre directement, où elle eut la surprise de voir des affaires posées sur son lit, ainsi que sa servante, Viola, qui l'attendait.

« -Il faut vous préparer, dame Sonea dit la servante  
-Me préparer? répéta Sonea. Je n'ai que mes vêtements habituels à mettre. »

Viola prit le tissu plier sur le lit et le défi devant elle, exhibant une robe de soirée. Sonea se sentit pâlir.

« -Le haut seigneur m'a chargée de vous préparer et il veut que vous mettiez ceci expliqua la domestique. Il a dit que votre uniforme de novice ne convenait pas à une réception. »

Sonea retint un juron. Décidément, Akkarin avait l'œil sur tout… Comment faisait-il ça ? Aller jusqu'à lui acheter un vêtement aussi coûteux…

« -Si c'est le haut seigneur qui le dit...soupira Sonea en fermant la porte. Je vais la mettre.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas garder votre combinaison habituelle. Mettez celle-là. »

Et elle sortait le « cadeau » de Regin. Sonea s'étrangla avec sa salive. Jamais de la vie !

« -Je préfère garder ce que je porte dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui la surprit  
-La robe de soirée est un dos nu, cela ne sera pas beau répondit la servante sans se démonter. On verrait votre combinaison  
-Avec celle-ci aussi.  
-Non, le dos est conçu pour être adaptée à ce genre de vêtement, pour penser que cela fait partie de la robe. On verra un voile de gaze dans votre dos. »

Sonea grinça des dents. Viola n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui laisser le choix. Bien ! Ainsi soit-il, quitte à être ridicule ! Elle prit rageusement la combinaison et entreprit de retirer sa robe de novice. Elle allait retirer ses sous-vêtements quand elle remarqua que Viola regardait toujours vers elle.

« -Tournez-vous.  
-Je suis aussi une femme, dame Sonea, et votre domestique. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte devant moi.  
-Je n'ai pas honte, mais je peux m'habiller seul, je suis une grande fille.  
-Les sous-vêtements des femmes des Maisons sont conçus pour s'attacher dans le dos. Vous aurez besoin de mon aide pour l'attacher. »

Les dieux étaient contre elle, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Rouge comme un pachi, Sonea prit le haut de la combinaison et retira la sienne,faite de cuire robuste, qui s'attachait sur le devant. Elle glissa rapidement l'autre en dessous pour se couvrir la poitrine en remontant aussi haut que possible, avant d'enlever l'autre. Viola approcha et entreprit de l'attacher correctement, après avoir baissé de force le sous-vêtement, laissant voir la partie supérieure de la poitrine de la jeune fille, qui se laissait faire, très gênée. Sonea se tripatouillait les mains. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de particulièrement pudique, mais là, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait intimidée. Jamais elle n'avait porté de jolis sous-vêtements, le fait que ce soit Regin qui les lui est donné à contribuer à sa gêne. Le haut seigneur lui avait offert une robe de soirée. C'était comme si tous ces gens avaient un pouvoir sur son corps, malgré elle.  
Une fois que Viola eut terminé, elle se tourna pour défroisser rapidement la robe. Sonea en profita pour changer rapidement le bas de sa combinaison. Elle n'osait pas se regarder dans le miroir avec ça. Viola l'aida à enfiler la robe de soirée. Le tissu, noir, brillant, mouler son torse, de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille où il s'évaporait ensuite le long de ses jambes, en plis amples et gracieux. Comme les robes de magiciens. Les manches étaient amples et transparents. Et Sonea sentait la fraîcheur de la pièce dans son dos, signe qu'il n'y avait pour tissus dans son dos que le dos de sa combinaison. Elle mit des bottes fines, que Rothen lui avait offertes il y a un moment.

Sa domestique la fit asseoir sur sa chaise et entrepris de brosser ses cheveux, toujours courts 'mais moins qu'à son arrivée à la guilde). Pour les soirées, le chignon était de rigueur mais ce n'était pas envisageable pour Sonea. À la place, Viola sortie des chaînes finement travaillés et décorés. Des bijoux de tête. Elle les enroula soigneusement dans les cheveux de Sonea, de manière parfaitement symétrique, avant de les fixer à l'avant, juste au-dessus de son front, au moyen d'une attache décorer d'une pierre précieuse. Elle voulut la maquiller, mais Sonea refusa catégoriquement. Hors de question, ce n'était pas pour elle. Et puis, elle n'en avait jamais mis, elle serait trop mal à l'aise.  
Viola la mit debout et arrangea un peu les plis de la robe avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas afin d'admirer le tout. Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, là où se trouvait le miroir, pour que Sonea puisse voir. L'adolescente resta surprise devant son reflet. Elle ne s'était jamais vu comme ça En même temps, elle n'avait jamais porter de vêtement qui soit à son avantage. Là, la robe mettait en avant sa minceur, la finesse de sa taille, sa poitrine, ses bras… Elle tourna un peu pour voir une partie de son dos. Le décolleter du dos partait très bas.  
Elle se remit droite et laissa échapper un sourire. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle se trouvait belle en regardant son reflet.  
Viola ferma la porte.

« -Maintenant, il est temps que vous alliez à la salle de réception. C'est juste à côté du salon nocturne. Et ne marchez pas dans la boue ! »

Sonea hocha la tête et sortit. La robe était plus longue que sa robe de novice habituelle, pour pouvoir marcher aussi vite, elle était obligée de la soulever légèrement avec ses mains (surtout dans les escaliers). Elle traversa rapidement les jardins et arriva bientôt en vue de la salle de réception. Elle n'était pas la seule, bien d'autres novices commençaient à arriver, tous plus élégants les uns que les autres. En approchant du bâtiment, elle entendit la musique. Avant d'entrer, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. En se retournant, elle vit Poril, méconnaissable dans son costume de fête blanc. Il s'arrêta devant elle et la détailla rapidement.

« -Tes superbes dans cette robe ! »

Sonea se sentit rosir.

« -Tu n'es pas mal non plus dit-elle en retour »

Poril lui sourit et, d'un geste théâtral, lui présenta son bras, qu'elle accepta. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Celle-ci était richement décorée, avec des fresques murales, des décorations en or, de lourds rideaux aux fenêtres. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un orchestre, un autre par une grande table rempli de plats, avec des chaises tout le long. Le centre de la pièce était visiblement réservé à la danse. Sonea regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas reconnu certains, tant les vêtements de fête leur donnaient un air...différent. Moins strict et moins sévère. Elle avisa des filles de sa classe, qui discutait en cercle.  
Visiblement, les festivités n'avaient pas encore commencé, parce que personne ne danser. La salle était remplie du bourdonnement des conversations. Elle vit Seno lui faire un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit. Encourager, il commença à s'approcha d'eux.

« -Dit Sonea fit tout à coup Poril. On danse ensemble pas vrai . Au moins une danse !  
-Bien sûr! répondit Sonea. Tu es mon professeur de danse après tout, je dois bien te remercier de ta patience !  
-Et de toutes les fois où tu m'as marché sur les pieds ! »

Sonea lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtés, en faisant semblant d'être vexée. Seno les rejoignit finalement et demanda une danse à Sonea, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Il était très gentil avec elle.  
Les murmures commencèrent à mourir et se turent. Sonearemarqua alors l'administrateur Lorlen, qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Visiblement, il allait faire un discours. Il regarda l'assemblée, toussota, et commença un discours très bateau, sur les circonstances de cette fête et ce qu'elle impliquait. Sonea cessa très vite d'écouter et préféra promener son regard sur la salle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un autre regard qu'elle connaissait bien. Regin. Il se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, habiller d'un costume bleu marine, qui lui allait très bien au passage. Sonearegarda rapidement ailleurs. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé en classe, elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise devant le garçon. Ce n'était pas de la crainte, mais une sorte de méfiance nerveuse, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, mêlait à de l'embarras et à de l'incompréhension. Elle n'arrivait jamais à comprendre comment il pensait quand il s'agissait d'elle.  
Elle ignora le regard qu'elle sentait et se concentra sur d'autres personnes.  
Le seigneur Lorlen termina son discours et fit signe à l'orchestre de reprendre. Aussitôt, des couples commencèrent à danser au centre de la pièce. Poril y entraîna Sonea, l'adolescente se laissant faire.  
Elle prit la résolution de ne plus trop penser à Regin et d'essayait de s'amuser un peu.

Regin s'adossa à un mur, le regard tourné vers la piste de danse. Enfin, plutôt vers une personne en particulier. Il avait était très surpris en voyant entrer Sonea dans la pièce. Cette robe lui donnait l'est tellement plus...adulte, qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, pour un peu. Les vêtements habituels des magiciens étaient faits pour souligner les épaules, mais aussi pour cacher tout le reste. jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, c'est qu'elle n'était pas très épaisse. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être si fine et si formée. Deux ans de différence pouvaient vraiment faire une marge concernant le corps. Intérieurement, il la compara à Bina et Isle, deux amies. Elle était tout deux beaucoup plus en cher ( et il avait toujours trouvé cela joli) et, a contrario, paraissait plus enfantin…  
Un frisson le parcourut quand Sonea, qui dansait toujours, tourna avec Poril, dévoilant le dos nu de sa robe. Pourquoi est-ce que ça descendait aussi bas ? Elle voulait aguicher tous les hommes de cette salle ou quoi .

« -En tout cas c'est assez efficace sur toi fit une petite voix dans sa tête »  
Sur lui ? Pas du tout. Il trouvait juste ça vulgaire. Et même pas spécialement beau.  
« -Elle acceptera peut-être de danser avec toi. Et si elle danse avec toi, cette robe c'est toujours un peu des tissus en moins pour pouvoir toucher sa peau lui susurra la voix »

Regin se sentit rosir et secoua la tête rapidement. Jamais elle n'accepterait de danser avec lui. Et lui...il n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout.

« -Menteur fit la voix. Juste une petite danse. Pour être un peu collé à elle. Et sentir encore un peu son odeur. »

Son odeur... Regin regarda dans le vide. Quand il avait volé l'écharpe de Sonea, son intention était de la réduire en charpie et de la lui rendre (enfin, du moins de lui rendre les morceaux) pour l'embêter un peu. Mais… Il avait finalement décidé de la garder pour lui. La journée, il la cachait parmi ses propres affaires, pour éviter qu'un domestique ne tombe dessus. Le soir, avant de dormir, il la sortait un peu pour enfouir son visage dedans et respirer tout son soûl. Il la mettait parfois autour de son cou pendant qu'il travaille. Ça lui tenait chaud…  
Regin savait bien que ce n'était pas normal et il avait essayé plus d'une fois de se forcer à la laisser au fond de l'armoire. Mais, quand il faisait ça, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil, comme un enfant à qui on avait retiré sa peluche préférée.  
Son sommeil d'ailleurs, parlons-en. Il n'avait plus fait de rêve érotique avec Sonea, et il s'en portait très bien. Par contre, il ne se passait quasiment plus une nuit sans qu'il ne vît son visage dans ses rêves. Et il commençait à en devenir fou, cette fille était partout !  
D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle était là ? Regin releva la tête et sentit un souffle de panique en voyant qu'elle n'était plus sur la piste de danse. Où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était déjà partie de la soirée ? Il parcourut fébrilement la salle des yeux et retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table. Elle était encore là.  
Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il en était soulagé d'ailleurs ? Qu'elle parte, il passerait une meilleure soirée !

« -Mais si elle pars maintenant, tu ne pourras pas danser avec elle. »

Encore cette foutue voix ! Regin la fit taire rageusement et se renfrogna contre son mur. Sonea n'était pas loin de lui, mais elle l'ignorait ostensiblement, concentrée sur son verre de vin, qu'elle semblait savoureuse. Ses joues roses indiquaient qu'elle avait chaud. Sans doute d'avoir dansé... Regin regarda vers le centre de la pièce. Noire de monde. Personne ne remarquerait qu'il dansait avec la fille des taudis... Enfin, l novice du haut seigneur... Oui, voilà, elle était aussi la pupille du haut seigneur, il ne déshonorerait pas son nom en dansant avec elle…  
Décider, Regin se décolla du mur et s'approcha de Sonea. Elle dirait sans doute non. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de réfléchir à un oui ou un non. Sonea termina son verre de vin avec soulagement. Danser comme ça lui avait donné soif. Et chaud aussi, mais ça n'était pas spécialement désagréable. Elle avait dansé avec Poril, puis Seno, qui s'était révélée être un danseur très agréable. Voyant qu'elle se retenait de rire en dansant avec lui (maintenant elle avait du mal à rester sérieuse, à force de faire l'idiote avec Poril pendant leur entraînement), il avait passé la danse à lui faire des grimaces, auquel elle répondait par d'autres et quelques gloussements. Elle avait même aperçu Rothen qui lui avait fait un signe de la main en souriant. Il semblait terriblement fatiguer. Elle irait le voir plus tard, si Akkarin ne pointait pas le bout de son nez. Elle tourna la tête vers la piste de danse et vit avec déplaisir que Regin se dirigeait vers elle. Elle aller dire quelque chose pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais il lui prit subitement la main et la tira vers le centre de la pièce. De là, il lui mit la main sur la hanche et commença à danser. Sonea ouvrit la bouche de surprise et de stupéfaction. Elle suivait le mouvement machinalement, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

« -Ferme la bouche Sonea, une mouche va finir par y entrer lui fit Regin d'un air moqueur »  
Sonea ferma la bouche et le regarda. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Regin? fit-elle entre ses dents  
-Moi? répondit le concerner d'un air innocent. Mais rien de particulier. Je danse avec la préférée du haut seigneur, où est le mal ? »

Bien sûr. Sonea le regarda durement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre preuve qu'il voulait lui jouer un sale tour, puisque pour le moment il ne faisait effectivement que danser avec elle. Mais rien ne l'obliger à faire semblant de s'amuser. Elle suivait les mouvements de la danse, les yeux fixés sur un point lointain.

« -On est loin du grand sourire que tu avais en dansant avec ton ami Poril fit remarquer Regin »  
Sonea ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien à dire.  
« -Tu compte faire la tête pendant longtemps? reprit Regin  
-Jusqu'à ce que tu me lâches répondit Sonea »

Regin fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur elle. Sonea soutint son regard. Il voulait sans doute l'intimider.

« -Je n'ai pas peur de lui pensa Sonea avec résolution »

Elle se revit épuiser et acculer dans le couloir mais chassèrent bien vite ces pensées. Il ne l'embêtait plus. Et s'il recommençait... Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se défendrait. Elle regarda dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard. Regin retint un grommellement de colère. Elle le défiait du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas agir comme une fille normale et être timide et gênée . Il lui prit les hanches et la souleva, en accord avec la musique. Il resta surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait la soulever. Elle ne semblait peser rien du tout. Un petit coup de vent et elle allait décoller !  
La danse se termina et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que Sonea se dégage de l'étreinte du novice et s'éloigne, se dirigeant vers un groupe de magiciens, qui discutait dans un coin. Regin la regarda partir. Il avait besoin d'un verre.


	5. Chapter 5

La soirée était maintenant terminée et Sonea retirait sa robe de soirée, dans le calme de sa chambre de novice. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée, à sa grande surprise. Elle avait beaucoup dansé (sous le regard fier de dame Vinara et de Poril), discuter de chiffons avec quelques filles de sa classe (qui avait beaucoup complimenté sa coiffure), manger de la nourriture excellente et, encore mieux, avait eu l'occasion d'une longue discussion avec Rothen. Elle avait pu constater qu'il était en bonne santé, même si l'inquiétude et la fatigue lui tirait les traits. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas maltraitée de son côté. Elle avait bien cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand elle avait vu Akkarin entrer dans la pièce. Et s'il l'invitait à danser . Heureusement pour le système cardiaque de la novice, il s'était contenté de complimenter sa tenue. Elle l'avait remercié pour le cadeau et s'était vite éloigné. Il ne lui avait plus parler du reste de la soirée. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Sonea s'extirpa de sa robe et ouvrit la commode pour y attraper sa chemise de nuit. Elle se regarda dans le miroir au passage. Elle portait encore la combinaison de « Regin ». Elle se trouvait pas mal dedans. Mais hors de question de garder ça. Elle la retira et prit la décision de ne la mettre que quand elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix. Satisfait de sa résolution, Sonea mis sa chemise de nuit et se coucha, un sourire aux lèvres.

–  
Regin courait dans les jardins, esquivant les novices et les magiciens qui se trouvait sur son passage. À quelques pas de lui, il vit Sonea, qui courait aussi, se tourner vers lui avec un sourire avant d'accélérer la cadence. Elle entra dans la forêt, l'adolescent sur les talons. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu dans le bois avant que Regin, qui avait gagné du terrain, sauta et attrapa la jeune fille par les hanches. Sous le coup, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol et Regin avec elle. Au sol, Regin attendit quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de ramper jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au niveau de celle de la jeune fille, qui tourna pour se mettre au dos. Regin se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

« -Je te tiens cette fois...souffla Regin  
-Il semblerait! répondit Sonea »

Elle avait les joues toutes rouges. Sa robe de novice, avait légèrement glissé, laissant libre une de ses épaules. Regin avala sa salive.  
Sonea le regarda et, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, saisit le col de sa robe de novice et tira sur les bords. Le tissu ne résista pas et se déchira en deux, dévoilant une combinaison noire. Celle qu'il lui avait offerte.  
Regin se lécha les lèvres et, s'asseyant sur le bassin de Sonea, continua de tirer jusqu'à ce que la robe soit fendue jusqu'au ventre. De là, il profita de la vue.

« -Pas mal du tout pour une fille des taudis...souffla-t-il  
-Et tu n'as encore rien vue répondit Sonea »

Elle baissa sa combinaison, dévoilant sa poitrine. Regin en resta les yeux écarquiller (et ce qui n'aidait pas c'est que l'adolescente s'amusait à se frotter à lui). Elle avait une poitrine qui semblait tellement...tellement blanche, tellement ronde et tellement ferme…Il avala sa salive. Maintenant qu'il avait vu ça, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter avant d'avoir goûter à chaque centimètre de la peau blanche qui s'étendait sous lui.

« -Eh Regin souffla Sonea en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine  
-Oui ? ...répondit le concerner, hypnotiser par le sein qu'il avait dans la maintenant  
-Réveilles-toi.  
\- Hein ? »

Regin se réveilla en sursaut, suant et haletant. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre. Il était à l'internat de la guilde. Dans son lit. En avisant sa chaise, il vit son costume de fête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, papillonnant des yeux. Son rêve lui revint petit à petit en tête. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Encore. Encore une fois, il avait rêvé qu'il couche avec elle... Cette fois, ce n'était pas aller jusqu'à l'orgasme, mais a contrario, il l'avait déshabillé, il l'avait toucher…D'ailleurs… Un coup d'œil sous son drap lui confirma qu'il était encore excité. Il sentit l'incompréhension et la colère passer tour à tour dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passer à la fin, pourquoi ! Pourquoi cette fille, pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passer dans sa tête, pour qu'il en arrive à rêver de ça ? Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, son cri de frustration étouffer par les plumes. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça, il voulait juste dormir. Le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait de nouveau Sonea et sa poitrine nue sous lui. Et son érection ne l'aidait pas non plus ! Il devait se calmer.  
Une idée lui vint lentement. Il commença par la chasser farouchement. Sauf qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. Le souffler couper, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne le surprenne, Regin glissa sa main sous son pantalon et ferma les yeux. L'image de la Sonea à moitié nue lui apparut très clairement. Il commença à imaginer le reste de son corps, les caresses qu'il pourrait faire dessus, l'embrasser, mordre, sa voix quand elle prenait du plaisir... Il sentait le plaisir montait en lui aussi, au fur et à mesure qu'il se masturbait en fantasmant. Il remuait sous son matelas, étouffant les gémissements de plaisir dans son oreiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit qu'il atteignait sa limite. Une décharge survint dans le bas de sa colonne, il se raidit en se redressant sur ses jambes, pendant qu'il se retenait de crier le prénom de Sonea dans la pièce. Le plaisir retomba, il se laissa aller contre son matelas, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
Il se sentait mieux. Mais aussi, il se sentait complètement perdu. qu'est-ce qui se passer. Il était en train de devenir complètement fou…Il la voyait partout… Oui, il la voyait trop… Regin pensa aux vacances d'hiver qui approchaient. Avec un peu de chance, le fait de ne pas la voir pendant deux semaines la sortirait de sa tête et en revenant il la détesterait autant qu'avant !

–

Sonea avala sa salive avant de frôler la poignée de porte de ses doigts. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme d'habitude. Elle entra dans les appartements du haut seigneur. Aujourd'hui c'était predi, c'était dîner avec le haut seigneur. Et, comme d'habitude, elle sentait la peur lui mordre le ventre. Et, d'autant plus aujourd'hui elle avait quelque chose à lui demander. Les vacances d'hiver approchées et, sans qu'elle s'y attende, Poril l'avait à venir les passer chez lui, dans sa famille Il avait fait cette proposition en apprenant qu'elle allait probablement passer encore ses vacances dans la guilde, à faire de l'exploration. Sonea avait bien tenté de le décourager, en lui disant que le haut seigneur ne lui permettrait pas et qu'elle ne serait jamais la bienvenue dans la famille de Poril. Le garçon avait répondu en demandant la permission de partir de la guilde pendant deux semaines. Et elle n'avait pas tellement envie de lui demander ça, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention d'Akkarin sur Poril, ou du moins pas plus que nécessaire. Même si elle était très heureuse d'avoir de nouveau son ami elle savait que la situation était risquée pour lui. Akkarin pouvait s'en servir pour faire chanter Sonea, toujours son otage.  
Quand elle avait réalisé ça, Sonea avait pensé à couper de nouveau les ponts avec Poril. Mais elle avait abandonné l'idée. Le garçon avait des habitudes très énervantes, mais son amitié sincère faisait du bien à Sonea et elle ne pas penser qu'elle pourrait de nouveau supporter la solitude. Et puis l'idée de quitter la guilde pendant deux semaines la tentait beaucoup. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

L'adolescente gravit les marches et arriva dans le salon où Akkarin l'attendait. Elle s'inclina et posa son cartable contre un mur. Akkarin se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, Sonea sur les talons. Le haut seigneur fit le tour de la table et s'installa à sa place, pendant que Sonea s'installait aussi. Talkan entra et déposa les plats sur la table, en les décrivant. Sonea avala sa salive. D'habitude, rien que l'odeur suffisait à réveiller son appétit, tant les plats de Talkan étaient incroyable. Mais là elle se sentait trop nerveuse. Se forçant néanmoins, Sonea se servit de quelques plats et commença à manger, les yeux baisser sur son assiette. Maintenant il fallait aborder le sujet…

« -Alors Sonea, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais des projets pour les vacances d'hiver commença Akkarin en levant les yeux vers elle »

Sonea s'étrangla avec ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et toussa pendant deux minutes. Comment est-ce qu'il savait ? Il l'espionnait donc quand elle était à l'université ? Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Elle reprit son souffle et leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait. Il s'amusait à ses dépens.

« -Ton ami Poril est venue me -il. Il m'a demandé de t'accorder la permission de venir dans sa famille pour les vacances. »

Poril. Poril avait fait du zèle. Il avait surmonté la crainte que lui inspirer le haut seigneur pour aller lui demander cette faveur. Sonea sentit une bouffée de gratitude envers le garçon, qui se donnait du mal pour elle. Mais à côté, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien au haut seigneur... Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite.

« -Il m'a affirmé que tu serais la bienvenue continua Akkarin en buvant un peu de vin. Et il m'assure que vous serez sages, comme il dit. »

Sonea avala sa salive. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? Qu'il le dise maintenant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir y aller ! Qu'elle puisse se charger de le dire à Poril.

« -Cette invitation tombe bien, tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis que tu es devenu novice. Et je ne m'inquiète pas, tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi. »

Sonea se figea. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Et est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ? Il lui donne la permission . Elle allait pouvoir partir .  
Sonea regarda le haut seigneur sans rien dire.

« -Tu vas donc pouvoir y aller Sonea Conclut le haut seigneur  
-...Pourquoi ?  
-Mmmh ? De quoi ?  
-Vous... M'interdisez de parler à Rothen mais vous me laisser partir pendant deux semaines, hors de la guilde. Pourquoi ? »

Elle vit Akkarin faire un drôle de sourire avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Il n'y a que toi et Rothen qui soient au courant de cette interdiction aux yeux des autres magiciens, il n'y a qu'un changement de tuteur avec une novice qui travaille tellement qu'elle finira par tomber malade si elle ne lève pas les yeux de ses bouquins pendant deux semaines fit le haut seigneur avant de reprendre ses couverts pour poursuivre son dîner »

Sonea retint la réponse amère qui lui brûlait les lèvres et reprit son dîner également, en colère. Il venait de lui rappeler qu'elle était sa prisonnière mais qu'aux yeux de la guilde, elle était aussi libre que les autres. Et, à ce titre, elle pouvait donc très logiquement partir pendant les vacances. Sonea continua son repas, les yeux sur son assiette. Talkan entra pendant un instant, le temps de débarrasser les plats et de leur donner le dessert avant de repartir. Une fois le repas finit, Akkarin releva la tête vers sa novice.

« -Alors, Sonea, qu'est-ce que tu dois dire? demanda-t-il d'une voix semi-amusée  
-….Merci, haut seigneur.  
-Mais de rien. »

Et il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Maintenant, elle allait devoir parler avec Poril. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle avait maintenant hâte que les vacances arrivent.

–

le cercle intérieur de la ville était l'endroit où se trouvaient les Maisons. Ici, la «crème » de la cour vivait depuis des générations, au plus près du roi. Les rues étaient très propres, pavées et bordées d'arbres et de buissons soigneusement taillés. Pour un peu, Sonea se serait cru dans les jardins de la Guilde, dont pas une feuille ne dépassait. En cette matinée hivernale, il n'y avait que peu de monde dehors, principalement des domestiques revenants ou partant aux courses. Les fenêtres des Maisons elles-mêmes commençaient tout juste à s'allumer, pendant que leurs habitants se réveillaient peu à peu. Sonea s'étira un peu en retenant un bâillement. Poril et elle était partie tôt le matin même et le voyage, bien qu'il a été court, avait suffi à l'engourdir. Elle regarda la voiture s'engager dans une allée avant de s'arrêter devant une bâtisse à la façade orange, striée de blanc. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Poril sauta dehors, suivit de Sonea. Celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus intimider. Poril avait beau lui dire qu'elle était la bienvenue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de la famille du garçon. Elle venait des taudis après tout. Elle prit son sac et suivit son ami qui ouvrit grand la porte de bois vernie, dévoilant un intérieur luxueux et décoré. Sans attendre, Poril franchit une autre porte. Sonea entendit des cris de joie et des bruits de course. Visiblement, la famille était déjà réveillée et les attendait. Elle avala sa salive et alla dans l'autre pièce. Elle découvrit Poril, assis sur un grand tapis, en train de serrer plusieurs enfants dans ses bras, sous l'œil attendris de deux adultes. Une fois qu'elle fut dans la pièce, Poril entrepris de lui présenter tous ses frères et sœurs avant de passer à ses parents. La mère, une belle femme aux cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés se leva de son sofa et s'approcha de Sonea . Avant que l'adolescente n'est eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle vit la femme lui poser les mains sur les épaules et s'approcha de Sonea . Avant que l'adolescente n'est eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle vit la femme lui poser les mains sur les épaules et l'embrassait sur le front.

« -Sonea, je suis ravie de t'accueillir chez nous ! Poril n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi dans ses lettres! dit-elle en se redressant  
-Oh ! Heu! Je... Merci de m'accueillir . J'espère que je ne vous dérangerais pas.  
-Les amis de Poril sont toujours les bienvenues ! »

Sonea se sentit rosir. Elle salua l'homme ainsi que les enfants. L'attitude maternelle de la mère de Poril l'avait beaucoup surprise, elle n'avait pas (ou plus) l'habitude de la tendresse.

« -En tout cas, ils ont l'air vraiment -elle. Je vais peut-être bien m'amuser, qui sait ? »

–

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Vivre dans une grande famille était tout nouveau pour elle et, même si elle était particulièrement fatiguée à la fin de la journée, Sonea se sentait bien. Les frères et sœurs de Poril étaient tous des enfants et, à ce titre, ils aimaient jouer toute la journée et donc inclure leurs deux aînés dans leurs jeux. La journée était remplie par des activités qui était tout nouvelles pour Sonea. Elle découvrait l'insouciance des enfants des Maisons, auquel elle n'avait jamais eu droit dans sa vie dans les taudis. Et ce séjour confirmait ce que Sonea pensait de Poril : il restait un véritable enfant. C'était le premier à courir et sauter dans le vaste jardin de la demeure de ses parents. Les journées étaient toutes basées sur le même emploi du temps. Ils se réveillaient assez tôt et, après un bain et un petit déjeuner en famille, ils commençaient à jouer, généralement dans la maison (Sonea s'était d'ailleurs découvert une passion pour le cache-cache). Après le déjeuner, les jeux de l'après-midi se passaient plus dans le jardin, à faire des batailles de boules de neige ou à se balader dans les rues, à aller aux champs de courses. En fin d'après-midi, ils rentraient et se rendaient dans la bibliothèque ou dans les chambres, pour terminer la journée.  
Sonea avait eu une crainte après le premier jour. Elle était habituée à la solitude et, de ce fait, elle aimer le calme. Or, la famille de Poril était du genre joyeusement bruyante. Et elle avait craint de ne pas le supporter.  
En fait, elle s'amuse tellement qu'elle ne se sentait pas déranger par les cris. Ça lui rappelait sa bande d'amis dans les taudis, quand elle était plus jeune. Et puis, ne plus penser à la guilde, à Akkarin, à son statut d'otage, à Regin, ça la libérer. Elle respirait de nouveau.

–

Lorlen entra dans son bureau et retint un sursaut de surprise en voyant Akkarin installée dans un fauteuil, plonger dans un livre. Il avait la très fâcheuse habitude de rentrer dans les pièces fermées à clé, celles où l'on ne s'attendait pas à le voir.  
Akkarin leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« -Bonjour Lorlen.  
-...Akkarin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-Oh, pas grand-chose. Je voulais juste avoir un peu de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ? »

Lorlen hésita avant de répondre. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« -Soulager que les vacances soient arrivées, je vais avoir enfin un peu moins de travail.  
-Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Quand on voit tes cernes, on ses doutes que tu as bien des heures de sommeil à rattraper !  
-Mmmh... Du vin ?  
-Avec grand plaisir! »

Lorlen prit une bouteille et deux verres. La familiarité d'Akkarin, qui autrefois symbolisait leur vieille amitié, le mettait maintenant mal à l'aise. Ce n'était plus comme avant, malgré les apparences. Lorlen posa le vin et les verres sur la table basse et s'installa dans un autre fauteuil. Akkarin pris l'un des verres et le fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts.

« -J'ai était surpris d'apprendre que tu as laissé Sonea partir de la guilde pour les vacances fit l'administrateur »

Il vit Akkarin levait les yeux au ciel.

« -Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est étonnant ?  
-Eh bien…  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de la forcer à passer les vacances assises à côté de moi, Lorlen. Elle est très amie avec Poril, ça me semblait évident de la laisser y aller. Et puis c'est mauvais pour la santé de rester enfermer toute la journée. »

Lorlen fit la moue. Il trouvait Akkarin très...paternel envers Sonea, et quand on connaissait le contexte de la tutelle, c'était encore plus étrange. Est-ce qu'il essayait d'adoucir le sort de la jeune fille en lui accordant quelques plaisirs ? Où était-ce tout simplement pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes pendant deux semaines ?

« -Tiens, continua Akkarin, puisque nous sommes en train de parler de Sonea. Tu te souviens de Regin .  
-Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Je crois que mon plan se déroule pour le mieux.

-Pardon ?  
-Tu as eu vent d'une autre attaque sur Sonea .  
-...Non. Mais de base je ne comprends pas ton plan. Qu'est-ce cela leur apporterais si Regin tombaient amoureux de Sonea ?  
-Beaucoup de choses.  
-D'accord, mais lesquelles! »

Akkarin sourit.

« -Sonea prendrait conscience qu'elle peut avoir de la puissance ou de la valeur pour les gens.répondit-il. Le seigneur Yikmo le dit, elle est beaucoup trop gentille, elle n'a pas le réflexe de faire en sorte que les autres se réunissent autour d'elle. Et, si son potentiel magique est aussi prometteur qu'il l'était que le nôtre quand nous étions novices, elle risque d'avoir un rôle important dans la guilde. Elle aura besoin des partisans. Et puis avoir un soupirant lui apprendra qu'elle est autre chose qu'une gamine des taudis que tout le monde à voulut chasser. »

Lorlen fronça les sourcils. C'était... Très étrange comme plan. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr d'en comprendre toutes les subtilités D'ailleurs, son sens moral n'aimait pas spécialement que l'on force des novices concernant leur sentiment. Il soupira. Cette sensation d'être pieds et poings liés commençait à être légèrement agaçante.

–

Sonea pensa aux deux dernières semaines. Les vacances d'hiver étaient maintenant terminées et elle était de retour à la guilde. Et elle en était un peu triste. Elle avait passé deux semaines faites de rire et d'insouciance. Maintenant, il fallait retourner au travail. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Akkarin ne lui avait pas manqué non plus tiens. De plus, elle sentait les interrogations arrivaient pour le dîner du predi soir. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

« -Je vais aller un peu à la bibliothèque. Dame Tya aura peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide Pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

En traversant les jardins, elle vit quelques groupes de familles qui discutaient à l'entrée du hall, avant de rentrée à l'intérieur, suivit par les enfants qui jouaient entre eux. Sonea décida de passer par la forêt, pour profiter un peu plus des rayons de soleil. La forêt n'était pas épaisse mais elle l'était assez pour étouffer le bruit que faisaient les membres des Maisons un peu plus loin. Sonea entendait la neige craquer sous ses bottes. Elle se sentait plutôt bien !  
Une branche craqua derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna. Elle sentit son cœur ratait un battement en voyant Regin, qui ne se tenait qu'à un ou deux pas de lui. Et il la fixait. Elle se reprit rapidement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Regin? demanda l'adolescente en achevant de se tourner vers lui »

Il ne répondit pas. À la place, il fit un autre pas vers elle et, alors qu'elle allait reculer par réflexe, il lui sauta dessus. Sonea laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tomba dans la neige, emportée par leurs poids. Une fois par terre, elle vit Regin se redressait et se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. La surprise l'empêchait de bouger. Les yeux de Regin se plantèrent dans les siens. Il avait une expression bizarre sur le visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? »

Il parler entre ses dents, les lèvres retroussait en une grimace.

« -Pardon? répondit Sonea  
-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !  
-Mais de quoi tu parles . »

Il la saisit par le col et tirèrent pour rapprocher leurs deux visages. Il la secouait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Sonea ! Tu m'as donné quelque chose, un poison où je ne sais pas quoi ! Un sort ! Tu as appris un sort pour essayer de me contrôler mentalement ! Avoue-le ! Avoue ! »

Sonea ne savait pas quoi répondre, tant elle était perplexe (et perdue aussi). Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Un sort pour le contrôler . Elle ? Il devenait fou .

« -Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Regin !  
-Menteuse ! Menteuse !  
-Je te jure !  
-Tu m'as forcément fait quelque chose !  
-Mais non ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu m'accuses !  
-Alors comment tu expliques? Comment tu expliques ça !  
-Mais quoi !  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obsèdes alors, si tu ne m'as rien donné ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense sans arrêt à toi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de…de te voir tout le temps ! Même pendant les vacances je ne pensais qu'à toi qu'À...qu'à te toucher et... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de toi ! Je... Je veux... Non, c'est toi que je veux ! Juste pour moi. »

La perplexité de Sonea grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle se sentait devenir toute rouge. Regin était...amoureux d'elle ? Non. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Vu ce qu'il en disait, c'était tout simplement du désir sexuel. Il voulait coucher avec elle. Elle le regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, son visage était rouge. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qui les entourait. Il lui serrait les bras à lui faire mal, assis sur son bassin, si bien que Sonea ne pouvait que remuer les jambes dans le vide. Sonea avala sa salive.

« -Je...je n'ai rien fait du tout, moi !  
-Menteuse ! Tu l'as fait exprès, tu as fait quelque chose ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux ensuite t'en vanter auprès des autres .  
-Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ça ! Et…et puis c'est toi qui m'as fait des propositions de la première fois ! »

Elle vit Regin fronçait les sourcils. C'était vrai, il lui avait proposé quelques « services spéciaux », contre de l'argent. Mais elle avait refusé en l'insultant au passage. En le voyant immobile, Sonea commença à tirer sur les poignets de Regin pour se libérer. Elle sentit soudain une secousse et, dans la seconde d'après, la bouche de Regin s'écrasait contre la sienne. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche, initialement pour laisser sortir un cri de protestation. L'adolescent en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Sonea se raidit. Dorrien l'avait déjà embrassé. Ça avait été doux, agréable, tout chaud. Et là, ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle sentait bel et bien la fièvre de la bouche de Regin, mais il n'y avait pas de douceur dans son baiser, ce n'était pas agréable. Elle n'aimait pas. Elle voulait qu'il arrête.  
Comme il lui tenait toujours ses bras, Sonea eut du mal à le pousser, les mains sur le torse. Elle put juste le soulever un peu, par suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de l'embrasser. À bout de souffle, il s'éloigna de lui-même. Sa langue pointée de sa bouche. Il souriait. Mais ce sourire-là, Sonea ne l'avait jamais vu et, d'instinct, elle en avait peur.

« -elle. Ça suffit... Laisse-moi me relever... »

Regin ne répondit pas. Ce baiser l'avait soulagé. Mais maintenant, il en voulait encore plus. Mieux, il la voulait elle. S'il insistait un peu, elle apprécierait. Sonea le regarda. Elle commença à s'inquiéter des intentions de Regin. Il allait s'arrêter là pas vrai . Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire !  
Une petite idée de la réponse lui vint en tête quand, après lui avoir les deux poignets d'une main, Regin commença à tirer sur sa robe de novice. D'un geste sec, il abaissa l'un des côtés jusqu'à l'avant bras de la novice, qui se raidit, pendant qu'il faisait de même de l'autre côté. Un instinct, doubler d'une vieille crainte, se réveilla en Sonea qui commençait à se débattre furieusement, agitant ses jambes dans la neige. Elle tenta de le frapper mais Regin esquiva les coups.

« -Arrête Sonea ! fit l'adolescent en lui reprenant les poignets  
-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lâche- moi Regin !  
-je ne vais pas te faire mal, c'est promis. Laisse-moi faire !  
-Jamais ! Lâche- moi ! Lâche- moi ! »

Elle tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets. Il fallait qu'elle se libère. Regin était fou, il était devenu totalement fou ! Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, qu'il retrouve ses esprits !  
Regin finit par l'immobiliser en appuyant de tout son poids sur elle, lui plaquant les bras dans la neige. Sonea était essoufflée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. En voyant ça, le novice se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« -Ne pleure pas Sonea ! lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Sonea sentit de la chaleur se diffusait autour d'elle. Elle comprit que Regin avait invoqué un bouclier chauffant pour les isolés de la froide hivernale. Et, accessoirement, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, puisque Regin ne la laisserait pas sortir du bouclier. Il se

« -Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille, tu m'as déjà fait la blague une fois, je marche pas Regin ! Dégage de là ! »  
Regin se figea et la regarda. Sonea vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant. Elle rampa pour s'éloigner de lui et se rhabiller en même temps. Elle sentait dans son dos le bouclier.  
« -Je ne me moque pas de toi, Sonea. Dit Regin en avançant vers elle. Je... Je... Tu... Tu m'as rendu à moitié fou... »

Sonea ne répondit pas et se leva sur ses deux jambes. Sa panique était partie, elle était de nouveau calme, elle pouvait réfléchir de nouveau. Regin se leva aussi et s'approcha d'elle.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas, Sonea !  
-Peut-être parce que c'est à toi que je dois tout mes problèmes avec les novices ! Parce que tu t'es amusé à détruire mes notes, mes affaires, tu as brûlé Poril parce qu'il était mon ami, tu as monté les autres contre moi, tu m'as tendu une embuscade! »

La colère s'emparer de sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer, mais voir Regin devant elle, l'air penaud, les larmes aux yeux, lui donnait un sentiment...de toute-puissance. Elle pouvait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui ! Regin baissa la tête avant de la relever.

« -Je t'aime »  
Sonea s'arrêta net, surprise. Regin la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.  
« -Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Sonea. Je vais me racheter, me faire pardonner... Laisse-moi une chance, Sonea ! »

La novice ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire. L'expression de Regin était sincère. Mais... Elle n'avait pas envie de le prendre au sérieux. Une relation avec Regin ? Jamais. Jamais de la vie. Il ne l'aurait pas comme ça.

« -Je ne te crois pas Regin répondit Sonea en croisant les bras. Tu es peut-être attiré sexuellement par moi. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Et tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

Elle envoya un éclair de force sur le bouclier, qui vola en éclats. Et elle partit, sans un regard en arrière. Regin se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ce qu'il fait, d'ailleurs.  
Hors de question de rester sans rien faire. Il la voulait. Il la voulait pour lui, toute la vie. Elle lui en voulait. Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle le pardonne. Un doute s'installa en lui. Est-ce qu'elle le repoussait parce qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un ? La jalousie le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Non ! Ça, jamais ! Aucun homme ne pourrait lui rafler Sonea ! Il allait s'assurer qu'aucun autre ne s'approche d'elle ! Il leva les yeux, sur le chemin qu'avait suivi Sonea. Qui décidez de ses relations ? Son tuteur. Le haut seigneur.  
Une idée commença à s'avancer. Sonea et lui était en troisième année. Il avait 17 et 16 ans. Or, dans les Maisons, c'était largement suffisant. Un sourire retors s'installa sur le visage de Regin. Sonea serait à lui, plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Il se rendit du côté de la résidence du haut seigneur. Par chance, Akkarin en sortait. Regin le rejoignit et s'inclina.

« -Haut Seigneur.  
-Regin. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-J'aimerais vous demander l'autorisation de me fiancer avec Sonea. »

Akkarin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Plan réussit. Regin était bel et bien tomber amoureux de Sonea. Et s'il l'épousait, Sonea se retrouverait à lier au monde des Maisons et de la guilde, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir après son diplôme, comme elle rêvait de le faire. Il voulait attendre qu'elle soit diplômée et attacher à la guilde. Quand elle aurait montré à tous les magiciens celle-ci était capable, il lui donnerait des explications sur ce qu'il faisait. Il hocha la tête en direction de Regin, dont le visage s'illumina.

–

Sonea retint un hurlement de rage et envoya un coup de pied dans la porte pour pouvoir la fermer. Akkarin venait de lui dire que Regin lui avait demandé sa main. Et qu'il lui avait accordé. Sans son autorisation. À chaque argument qu'avançait la jeune fille, le haut seigneur s'était contenté de dire « Je suis ton tuteur, j'agis pour ton bien ». Menteur ! Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, il voulait qu'elle soit aussi malheureuse que possible !

« -Sonea. »

Elle se retourna et vit, à son grand déplaisir, Regin, qui la regardait en souriant. Elle lui retourna une grimace.

« -Dégage, Regin, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.  
-Oui, je vois ça. J'imagine que ton tuteur t'a fait part de ma demande et de sa réponse.  
-Oui. Et si tu veux vivre Regin, je te conseille de vite retirer cette demande. »

L'adolescent rit et s'approcha jusqu'à lui prendre les mains. Il lui embrassa la main droite.

« -Je sais que tu m'en veux sur pleins de choses, Sonea,et je comprend. Mais laisse moi le temps. Tu seras heureuse avec moi ! »

Il lui prit le visage dans les mains et lui sourit. Sonea le regarda dans les yeux. Son propre plan commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Sonea sourit intérieurement. Regin allait regrettait amèrement de l'avoir demander en Akkarin allait regretter d'avoir dit oui sans son avis.


End file.
